Confessions d'une dinde amoureuse
by Cherry Grimm
Summary: Soul est amoureux de Maka depuis des années. La combinaison du plus horrible boulot au monde, d'une conversation qui n'aurait pas dû être entendue et de Black*Star chargé de faire le dîner de Thanksgiving pourra peut-être jouer en la faveur de Soul... AU monde réel/Université. Traduction de Confession Of A Lovesick Turkey !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale appartient à Bitter November, qui m'a laissé traduire sa fanfiction pour vous la partager ! Je ne possède rien !

* * *

C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse. Une nuit où tout pouvait arriver. Il s'assit dans son misérable bureau, la chaise renversée sur les deux pieds arrière et ses jambes posées sur la surface de son bureau. Les seuls amis dont il avait besoin étaient rangé dans le second tiroir une bouteille pour une main et une balle pour l'autre. Son regard blasé reposait sur le sol. Tout ce qui pouvait rendre cette nuit parfaite était qu'une jeune femme aux longues jambes et aux cheveux blonds cendrés passe cette porte, prête à résoudre ses problèmes…

« Eh, fiston ! Si ton costume est abîmé, le prix sera déduit de ton salaire ! »

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas une nuit sombre et orageuse. C'était un après-midi couvert et pluvieux et de l'eau froide coulait du bec de Soul et tombaient sur ses plumes en polyester. Il se secoua et fit le tour du magasin pour rentrer par la porte arrière, ses hideuses pattes orange pataugeant dans les flaques. Il marmonna des jurons lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec ses ailes, se demandant, non pas pour la première fois, si il ne pouvait pas offrir à tout le monde un cadeau fait maison pour Noël plutôt que de continuer ce travail merdique, s'il n'avait pas soudainement développé un don pour l'artisanat ou une possibilité de s'asseoir et d'obtenir des cadeaux par magie.

Il ouvrit son casier, essaya d'enlever sa maudite tête. L'année prochaine, il se le jurait, il gérerait mieux son budget ou du moins, il trouverait un travail à temps-partiel moins chiant. Il savait qu'avoir été TomTom la Dinde allait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves.

Après un moment où Soul cru avoir une crise cardiaque parce que la tête ne voulait pas s'enlever et qu'il pensait être coincé en dinde toute sa vie, il réussit finalement à la retirer et la jeta sur le banc avec un mélange de dégoût et de soulagement. Une odeur de pourriture se dégageant de la tête flottait dans l'air humide et moite. Il fronça le nez, se levant rapidement afin de partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Son seul soulagement dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il savait qu'aucun de ces amis ne venait à cet endroit. Il imaginait leurs réactions s'ils le voyaient dans ce costume de dinde aux couleurs criardes et aux yeux exorbités. Soul grimaça. Ils ne le laisseraient jamais plus tranquille, encore moins cet idiot grande gueule qu'était Black*Star.

« Evans ! T'es sorti de ton costume ? » Demanda la voix grave du patron, Mr. Simmons. C'était un homme petit et trapu dont les cheveux étaient gras et qui avait perpétuellement un cigare entre les lèvres. Il était rapidement devenu l'une des personnes que Soul appréciait le moins.

« Presque, monsieur ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse une fois que j'aurai fini ? » Répondit Soul, d'une voix mielleuse.

« Tu pourras rentrer chez toi, c'est mort aujourd'hui, ça ne servirait à rien que tu restes. »

Un sourire fendit le visage de Soul, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Peut-être avait-il mal jugé son patron, tout compte fait. Peut-être était-ce un homme de bon cœur. Peut-être…

« Bien sûr, ne t'attends pas à être payé comme un jour normal. Et fait attention avec ce costume ou tu en rachèteras un ! »

Soul rangea la monstruosité de polyester avec plus de force qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

« _Et soyez là plus tôt demain matin_ » grogna Soul.

« Ah, Evans ! Soyez là une heure plus tôt demain, ok ? »

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'accrocherait pas son patron à un cintre pour s'en servir comme piñata. Il. Ne. Le. Fera. Pas.

« Oui, monsieur, je serai là. »

Il attrapa sa veste en cuir dans son casier et parti avant de perdre son sang-froid. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers sa moto, essayant d'esquiver les gouttes de pluie. Sur le chemin du retour vers son appartement qu'il partageait avec son amie Maka, Soul se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, c'était mardi et que ce n'était donc pas à lui de cuisiner ce soir. Il allait rentrer à la maison, s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et la regarder s'activer pour faire le diner. Soul sourit. Elle était tellement adorable dans son tablier à volants. Le sourire de Soul s'effaça lorsqu'il tourna au bout de la rue et qu'il fit face à l'enseigne lumineuse devant la banque qui affichait la date. Merde. C'était mercredi. Apparemment, c'est lui qui allait devoir porter le tablier à volants ce soir.

* * *

Soul ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il dû forcer la porte pour qu'elle se referme correctement, notant de demander au propriétaire pour la sept cent trente deuxième fois de la faire réparer.

Il enleva ses chaussures et les balança sous le banc qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, le plancher craqua sous son poids lorsqu'il alla à la cuisine pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait faire pour diner. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, surpris. Maka était rentrée tôt, s'activant à vider les sacs de courses posés sur le comptoir en Formica gris. Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger une boîte de muffin en haut d'une étagère. Elle tourna la tête au son des bruits de pas sur le linoléum, et lui offrit un de ses grands sourires, celui qui ne manquait jamais de faire rater un battement à son cœur.

« Soul ! Tu rentres tôt ! »

Il traversa la pièce, attrapant du fromage râpé d'un des sacs et quelques tiges d'oignons verts et les rangea dans le frigo. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire il NE voulait PAS qu'elle sache où il travaillait.

« Ouais, y'avait personne à cause de la pluie donc on m'a laissé partir. Mais je dois y être plus tôt demain. »

« Tu as l'air fatigué, pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre une douche ? Je vais faire à manger. » Dit-elle gentiment.

« Je vais faire ça, même si je sais que tu viens de faire la vaisselle. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? Tu ne devrais pas être encore en cours ? »

« Le professeur Jordan a appelé, disant qu'il était malade. C'est lui qui fait mon dernier cours, alors j'ai pu rentrer. Des œufs brouillés avec du fromage et des oignons, ça te va ? »

Son estomac laissa échapper un grognement avant même qu'il puisse répondre. Elle rit.

« Je te fais une double portion. Fais attention la tringle du rideau de douche est encore tombée. »

« Super, encore un truc de cassé. » il grogna. « J'te jure, on devrait s'installer dans un carton dans la rue. Ça serait aussi agréable qu'ici, mais on n'aurait pas à payer de loyer. »

« C'est pas si mal. Et puis, c'est seulement pour quelques années, après tu pourras partir et trouver quelque chose de mieux. » Le raisonna Maka en finissant de ranger les courses.

Soul répondit évasivement, laissant son esprit vagabonder pendant qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Chercher son propre appartement voudrait dire qu'il ne serait plus avec elle. A cette pensée, le minable appartement était devenu un palace. Soul alluma la lumière de la salle de bain, la lampe clignota deux fois avant d'illuminer les murs à carreaux bleus de la pièce.

Honnêtement, il pourrait avoir un plus bel endroit. Mais cela inclurait de vivre sans Maka. Elle n'aurait jamais été d'accord pour payer moins que la moitié du loyer. Il avait donc laissé tomber le choix d'une vie confortable et luxueuse qui lui aurait garanti le chauffage et l'eau potable, il aurait eu des meubles qui n'auraient pas eu l'air d'avoir été ramassés au coin de la rue et des voisins qui n'auraient pas de casier judiciaire.  
Peut-être que si, comme l'avait dit Black*Star, il avait eu le courage de tout avouer à Maka, ils auraient pu avoir un meilleur mode de vie.

Mais Soul savait qu'il aurait été rejeté et que ça aurait gâché l'amitié qu'il partageait avec elle depuis si longtemps. Il renifla. Si quand il l'avait rencontré, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'ils finiraient par devenir meilleurs amis et qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle, il lui aurait ri au nez. Il avait été un bâtard, jaloux et avait déversé sa colère sur la mauvaise personne. Elle était loin d'être celle qu'il avait imaginée : c'était d'ailleurs une chance qu'il ait pu lui adresser la parole. Une chance bruyante, aux cheveux bleus électriques, nommée Black*Star…

XXX

Au début de son année de cinquième, il avait déménagé de New York pour vivre avec sa grand-mère, dans le Nevada. La jalousie qu'il éprouvait pour les compétences de son frère en matière de musique ajoutée au harcèlement constant de la part de ses parents et de leur manie à vouloir les comparer avait transformé ce qui aurait dû être une adolescence un peu rebelle à une guerre sans fin avec sa famille. Lassés des disputes et des cris suivis de longues périodes de silence, tous furent d'accord pour qu'il emménage avec sa grand-mère.

Il traversa alors le pays, prêt à laisser sa famille et tout ce qui était en rapport avec le piano derrière lui. Dorénavant, il allait devenir l'exemple même du type cool chercher à être le meilleur et obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait, devenaient maintenant ses priorités. Le premier jour d'école arriva. Soul se promenait dans les couloirs comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon qui avait le plus gros pistolet à eau qu'il n'avait jamais vu, lui rentra dedans. Soul aurait pu rapidement oublier l'incident facilement sauf qu'oublier un gars complètement nu, ce n'était pas si simple. Mec. Cul. Nu. Le monstre aux cheveux bleu était en train de tirer partout dans le hall, mouillant toutes les filles qu'il pouvait voir. Il riait trop fort pour remarquer Soul qui se tenait sur son chemin, stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne put s'arrêter à temps et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, jurant.

« Pourquoi tu te tenais en plein milieu de mon chemin, crétin ? »

« C'est le comportement d'une personne normale quand elle est confrontée à une personne tarée ! » Répondit Soul en grognant. Il donna un coup dans la jambe de l'autre garçon qui glapit.

« Eh, t'as pas besoin d'être violent ! »

« Mec, la seule bite qui a le droit d'être aussi prêt de moi, c'est la mienne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es complètement à poil ? »

Une fois que le garçon se fût éloigné en roulant sur le côté et en se relevant, arborant ses morceaux pendouillant beaucoup trop près du visage de Soul pour son propre confort. Il s'éloigna, voulant le mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces noix, autant que le couloir le permettait.

« BWAHAHAHA ! C'EST INUTILE DE COUVRIR UN CORPS DE DIEU COMME LE MIEN, ALORS AUJOURD'HUI, LES MORTELS ONT LE DROIT A UNE VUE GRATUITE ! »

Soul cligna des yeux. Ce garçon avait le plus gros ego qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et ce n'était pas peu dire venant de lui, vu comment sa propre famille pouvait être prétentieuse.

« Oooook, ça explique pourquoi tu es nu, mais c'est quoi le truc avec le pistolet à eau ? »

L'autre garçon quitta la position ridicule qu'il avait prise et se frotta la nuque, penaud. « Ah. Ca. Eh bien, pour être honnête, parfois je suis juste un vrai connard. »

Soul explosa de rire, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une réponse honnête. Quelques heures plus tard et quelques vêtements en plus, les deux garçons étaient sur le point de démarrer une superbe amitié. Leur groupe s'agrandit d'une personne lorsqu'une jolie et grande brune, gentille et patiente, les rejoint. Le garçon, dont le nom était Black*Star, présenta Tsubaki comme étant sa fan numéro un. Elle semblait aimable et Soul ne vit pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle traîne avec eux. Il avait d'ailleurs dû se montrer trop entreprenant avec elle, car Black*Star avait décidé d'avoir une conversation avec lui dans les toilettes des garçons, lui expliquant que cette fille était chasse-gardée. Ce n'était pas un problème. Tsubaki était vraiment belle pour rentrer dans les standards de Soul, mais elle était trop sage et, ne trouvant pas de meilleur adjectif, trop… Sage, pour qu'il éprouve plus qu'une légère attraction envers elle. Une fois qu'il expliqua ça à Black*Star, qu'il trouvait que c'était une gentille fille, mais qu'elle n'était pas son type, l'atmosphère dans le groupe fût plus légère.

Durant les deux premières semaines d'école, ils suivirent la même routine ils partageaient les mêmes cours et se promenaient dans les couloirs ensembles, occupaient toujours la même table à la cafétéria et à la bibliothèque. Black*Star était une source de distraction constante, toujours en train de faire une farce qui faisait de lui le centre de l'attention. Soul ne fût pas surpris d'apprendre que Black*Star était le clown de service depuis la maternelle. Ou encore le fait qu'il soit le champion de l'équine de lutte et qu'il soit plutôt bon aux arts martiaux. Non, en réalité, Soul fût surtout surpris d'apprendre qu'en dépit de son comportement outrageusement agaçant, Black*Star était très populaire. De même pour Tsubaki qui descendait d'une grande lignée de spécialistes de la sécurité, elle était d'ailleurs l'héritière du dojode ses parents. Ceci ajouté au fait qu'elle soit belle, ce n'était pas une surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était aimée de tout le monde.

Se trouver avec eux eût pour effet d'élever Soul presque au sommet de l'échelle sociale, et il réalisa qu'avec un dernier effort, il pourrait faire partie du groupe des populaires. Une petite partie de lui-même lui disait que c'était une idée stupide de se faire accepter pour de fausses raisons, mais il ignora cette voix. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la charge, douze jours plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il n'avait montré guère d'enthousiasme devant la mystérieuse substance qui reposait dans son plateau pendant qu'il s'asseyait à la table habituelle. Tsubaki, qui avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de faire descendre Black*Star de la table, marmonnant que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de le mettre en laisse, quand le sujet de son agacement laissa échapper un cri de joie. « Yo Maka ! Par ici ! Viens te prélasser aux côtés de ton Dieu ! »

Soul suivit le regard de son ami à travers la salle bondée, remarquant la jeune fille qui se frayait un chemin dans la mer d'élève. De cette distance, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais la première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses cheveux blonds cendrés attachés en couette. Il renifla. N'était-elle pas un peu trop vieille pour cette coiffure ? De plus, la chemise blanche et le sweat noir qu'elle portait montraient son côté intello. Soul l'avait déjà cataloguée comme une planche à pain prude qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle, jusqu'à cequ'il la voit en entier. Sa jupe noir et rouge était étonnement courte, montrant ses jambes musclées dont les pieds se trouvaient dans une paire de bottes noires badass.

Avant que Soul puisse remarquer autre chose, Black*Star était descendu et expliqua dans un murmure bruyant « Ecoute. C'est Maka, une amie. Elle a été absente parce que ses vieux étaient en plein divorce qu'elle n'a pas très bien vécu. En tant que mec, tu pars avec des mauvais points. Essaie juste de prendre les choses comme elles viennent et elle finira par t'apprécier. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter de ce qu'une intello pense de moi ? »

Soul pu à peine remarquer la grimace de son ami quand quelque chose de dur s'abatis sur sa tête, lui donnant l'impression que son crâne venait de fendre. Il resta le visage reposé sur la table pendant quelques secondes, essayant de se remettre de cette attaque.

« Eeeeet voilà pourquoi tu devrais t'en inquiéter. » Dit Black*Star, d'un ton impassible. « Eh, Maka. C'est Soul. Il vient de déménager de New York et c'est mon nouvel adorateur ! »

« Mmh. Eh bien tu ferais bien de bouger ton divin fessier. Quand je suis allée prendre à manger, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait presque plus de Hot Dog au chili.

C'était tout ce que Black*Star avait besoin d'entendre. Il attrapa Tsubaki par la main et écarta tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin à la tête de la file pour manger.

« Tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop décontracté pour traîner avec un gosse comme 'Star, mais vous semblez très proches, ce qui est assez rare. C'est quoi l'histoire ? »

Soul leva les yeux et fut immédiatement frappé par les yeux verts les plus électriques qu'il ait jamais vus. Ils semblaient brûler à travers lui, capables de lire son âme. Soul se senti mal à l'aise. Il se débarrassa de la sensation. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne dont il prévoyait de s'entourer. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de parler avec son habituel ton sarcastique, bien qu'il ait essayé de le supprimer depuis son arrivée ici, mais qu'il, pour une raison inconnue, laissait ressortir avec cette fille.

« Bah, tu sais. Le truc habituel. La naissance d'une amitié avec un mec qui est nu en public. »

Si Soul espérait la choquer, C'était raté. Maka s'affala sur le siège d'à côté en laissant échapper un grognement de fatigue. Elle se massa l'arête du nez et demanda « Alors il s'est déjà déshabillé ? Bon sang, j'ai été absente que pendant deux semaines ! Pauvre Tsubaki. J'espère qu'elle s'est souvenue d'apporter des vêtements de rechange.

« Attends, quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est une habitude de se mettre tout nu ? »

« Ouais, le 'regardez mon corps de Dieu' est une chose qui arrive souvent. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Désolée si tu pensais qu'il l'avait fait spécialement pour toi. »

« Oh, mon cœur est brisé. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, ce qui la fit rire. Il devait se débarrasser d'elle rapidement. Il commençait à l'apprécier et il ne devait pas.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller t'assoir avec tes amis ? » il demanda, priant pour qu'elle comprenne le message. Il ne voulait pas être trop malpoli son crâne était toujours cassé en deux.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté « Je le suis déjà. J'ai toujours mangé avec Black*Star et Tsubaki. »

« Vraiment ? C'est difficile de te voir amie avec Black*Star. Tsubaki je peux comprendre, mais… »

« 'Star et moi sommes amis depuis qu'on est petit. Son père travail beaucoup, alors il se retrouvait presque tout le temps chez moi. »

« Ah, des amis d'enfance. J'imagine que ça explique pourquoi il traine avec quelqu'un comm- » Il s'arrêta lorsque Maka posa le livre de quatre-cent pages sur la table. Jamais il n'avait eût aussi peur de la pâte à papier.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? Une intello, hein ? » Elle avait retiré la main de la couverture de son livre avec une retenue inhabituelle.

« Bah, tu sais, vous êtes juste si… différent. Je veux dire, c'est normal quand vous êtes enfants, mais quand vous grandissez, une distance, des frontières qui s'installent. » Expliqua-t-il, se facepalmant mentalement en remarquant à quel point ce qu'il disait était stupide. Si elle lui donnait son livre, il serait capable de se frapper la tête avec.

Les yeux de Maka recommencèrent à pénétrer son âme.

« C'est bête. » Elle déclara-t-elle sèchement. « C'est quoi l'intérêt des frontières ? Ça nous coupe juste des choses qui nous rendent heureux. Les frontières sont faites pour être traversée et enterrées sous la poussière. »

Ces mots sonnaient étranges venant d'une fille dont il savait qu'elle devait suivre scrupuleusement les règles, mais ça l'avait touché.

Elle pointa deux filles assises à la table des populaires. « Tu les vois ? Tu vois comment elles murmurent et ris ensemble ? En réalité, elles se détestent. Et le gars, là, il est amoureux d'elle. »

Soul observa la personne qu'elle pointait du doigt.

« Aucun d'entre eux n'est heureux. Ils font semblant parce qu'ils ont trop peur de traverser les frontières. Je ne suis pas les conventions sociales parce que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent de moi. J'aime être avec mes amis et je sais que je peux compter sur eux. Ça ne me rapporte aucune popularité, mais au moins, je suis heureuse. »

Il tournait sa fourchette, son épaisse chevelure blanche tombant sur ses yeux pour échapper au regard scrutateur de Maka. En observant les élèves, il venait de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient exactement comme sa famille et leurs amis. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était parti ? Echapper à cette étouffante prétention hypocrite ? Alors pourquoi était-il retombé dedans comme si c'était une chose dont il était fier ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais en repensant aux deux dernières semaines qu'il avait passé avec Black*Star et Tsubaki, il réalisa qu'avoir grimpé en haut de l'échelle sociale, l'aurait effectivement fait tomber bien bas. Et cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de cette fille pour laquelle il avait développé une étrange fascination. Bien qu'elle soit anormalement violente.

Un sourire nonchalant se forma sur son visage. Les conventions sociales pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Il créerait une nouvelle définition de « cool ».

Pour la première fois, il put soutenir le regard de Maka sans flancher.

« T'as raison. Le système peut aller se faire mettre. En plus, le petit singe bleu commence presque à me manquer. »

« Il a tendance à s'accrocher. Un peu comme une moule têtue s'accroche à un rocher. »

Il rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière et montrant ses dents pointues.

« J'en peux plus d'être toujours avec lui à l'école ! Et tu disais qu'il passait son temps chez toi. Comment tu le supportais ? Il est de ta famille ou bien ? Ou alors tes parents sont amis avec les siens ? »

Ce fut à elle de jouer avec les couverts, parlant doucement quand elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Black*Star t'a beaucoup parlé de lui, personnellement ? »

« Euh, pas vraiment. Le sujet n'a pas été abordé. Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais si un jour il te parle de sa famille, » elle se pencha vers lui, son expression promettant qu'elle changerait son arme contre quelque chose de plus coupant et qui ferait beaucoup plus mal si jamais il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le traiter différemment. Compris ? »

Maussade, il s'éloigna d'elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que je le traiterais différemment juste à cause de sa famille ? 'Star reste 'Star peu importe comment est sa famille. » Il marmonna, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point ça ressemblait à sa propre situation.

Son expression se transforma en un sourire si radieux que Soul se frotta l'arrière du crâne pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été encore frappé. Avant que son esprit d'adolescent de treize ans ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Black*Star et Tsubaki revinrent avec un plateau rempli de Hot Dog au chili. Soul observa la nourriture disparaitre dans la bouche du garçon, pendant que Tsubaki et Maka le regardait en soupirant.

« Mec, tu devrais vraiment changer ton nom en Trou*Noir **(1)**. »

Black*Star remarqua comment Maka rit à la blague, son étrange acceptation de ce qui aurait dû normalement être nommé « L'Ennemi » et être traité avec dédain. Il avala rapidement son troisième hot dog et fit son regard de chien battu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Maka ? On peut le garder ? »

Soul retint son souffle. Il savait que Black*Star blaguait, mais il savait aussi que l'opinion de la jeune fille comptait énormément. Ses paroles idiotes lui avaient fait sûrement perdre toutes ses chances et ce malgré le brillant sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Il avait vu assez de sourires mensongers dans sa vie pour ne pas s'attendre à en recevoir un de Maka. Le goût amer du rejet se faisait sentir dans le fond de sa gorge, ses doigts étaient serrés sur le bord de son plateau et les muscles de ses jambes étaient tendus, anticipant son départ.

« Je sais que je vais sûrement le regretter, mais si tu promets de nettoyer ses bêtises, je pense qu'on peut le garder. Il a l'air plutôt cool. »

« Génial ! T'es avec nous, mec ! »

« Super, vous m'avez accepté. Je dois lécher le visage de qui ? » Lança-t-il sarcastiquement, cachant à quel point il était heureux.

Maka sourit gentiment. « Eh bien, vu que tu l'as vu nu, j'imagine que tu peux lécher la sienne. »

Black*Star s'étouffa avec son hot dog, pendant que Tsubaki lui tapotait le dos en essayant de retenir son rire.

XXX

Soul sourit, en se rappelant ce jour tout en passant la main sous l'eau de la douche. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépend à ne jamais faire confiance à la température affichée. Quand il trouva la température idéale, il rentra dans la douche, faisant attention à ne pas tirer le rideau trop fort.

XXX

Ils étaient devenu inséparable après cela, le nombre de leur groupe s'agrandissant avec l'arrivée de Kid et des sœurs Thompson quatre mois plus tard. Quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école, ils se retrouvaient dans la maison de l'un d'entre eux. Le plus souvent, c'était Maka qui traînait chez lui car elle détestait habiter avec son père. Sa grand-mère était extasiée qu'il ait trouvé un groupe de gentils enfants avec qui être amis (malgré les blagues de Black*Star ainsi que son comportement bizarre) et elle aimait tout particulièrement Maka, elle lui apprenant à cuisiner et à tricoter, elle insistait même pour que Maka l'appelle Nana, comme Soul le faisait.

Elle avait été timide au début, mais étant donné que ses grands-parents encore en vie étaient au Japon, elle s'habitua rapidement à l'idée d'avoir une grand-mère de substitution, venant même voir la vieille dame pour lui demander conseil. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, elle et Soul se connaissant mieux que quiconque, ils avaient pour habitude de tout se raconter. Devenir un ami proche de quatre filles lui permit d'apprendre beaucoup plus de choses que n'importe quel garçon de son âge aurait voulu, mais une fois passé les détails dégoûtants, Soul réalisa qu'il avait l'opportunité de récolter de précieuses connaissance sur la gente féminine. A travers de rigoureuses écoutes et observations, il apprit comment résister à la tempête hormonale connue comme « la femme ». Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas parfois fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide résultant d'un châtiment douloureux, mais ça lui arrivait moins fréquemment qu'aux autres garçons qui ne restaient qu'entre gars.

Il apprit aussi que sa première impression de Maka, une intello, était exacte. Elle faisait aussi partie des meilleurs sportifs de l'école, se trouvant à la fois dans l'équipe de course et dans celle de lacrosse **(2)**. Soul se rendit compte qu'il était inexplicablement jaloux de la crosse de Maka, quand il la regardait jouer sur le terrain. Cependant, il choisit de ne pas trop penser à cette sensation. Etre entouré de sportifs lui fit développer un intérêt particulier pour le basketball et passa de spectateur à joueur, rejoignant l'équipe sous les encouragements de ses amis.  
Trouver quelque chose dans lequel il était bon l'aidait à ignorer le souvenir de son incapacité à jouer du piano. C'était une chose que seule Maka savait. Soul lui avait raconté à contrecœur la déception de sa famille pour ses capacités musicales et lorsqu'elle exprima son envie de l'entendre jouer, elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne l'y obligerait pas et qu'elle attendrait qu'il en ait envie. Il avait été flatté de son intérêt et reconnaissant de sa compréhension.

Le lien qui l'unissait à Maka était devenu plus fort. Et pendant deux ans, ça avait été génial. Pendant deux ans, ça avait été suffisant. Mais il changea. Du jour au lendemain, Soul était devenu un vrai con et Maka subissait ses méchancetés. En repensant à cette époque, Soul se renfrogna.

Il avait toujours eut ce côté sarcastique et il adorait taquiner les gens dont il se sentait proche. Cela avait alors fait de Maka, sa cible favorite. Black*Star, ayant été influencé par le comportement de son ami, chercha lui aussi à embêter la jeune fille. Ça avait été amusant jusqu'au milieu de l'année de troisième, leurs insultes commençant à devenir vraiment blessantes. Ils se focalisaient sur l'apparence de Maka, plus généralement, son manque de sex appeal. « Planche à pain » était leur critique favorite. C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas une poitrine aussi développée que les trois autres filles, mais elle n'était pas totalement plate non plus. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée par rapport au reste de son corps.  
Puis, il commencèrent à lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de petit ami et ça, ajouté au fait qu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle et qu'ils l'ignoraient complètement quand ils ne se moquaient pas d'elle, la rendait malheureuse.

Un jour, elle ne put en supporter d'avantage et fuit dans le couloir pour s'éloigner d'eux et de leurs moqueries. Les deux garçons avaient été stupéfiés de voir les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Maka, la fille qui ne pleurait jamais pour rien. En ayant assez, l'habituelle Tsubaki, douce et calme, fondit sur eux comme une mère ours en furie.

« Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème, » gronda-t-elle d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas, « mais vous avez été des vrais connards avec Maka depuis des mois ! Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Qu'est-ce que qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous entendiez bien ! »

Soul se renfrogna. « C'est rien, elle exagère, c'est tout. »

« Exagérer ? Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez si deux de vos meilleurs amis commençaient à vous traiter comme un déchet ? »

Black*Star tapa le sol avec le bout de sa chaussure, une chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il savait qu'il avait tort. « Oh, allez, 'Baki. C'est pas comme si elle nous prenait au sérieux. » Marmonna-t-il.

Tsubaki le frappa dans l'épaule. « Bien sûr qu'elle vous prend au sérieux ! Maka se fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser d'elle, mais elle tient à vous et votre attitude la blesse. Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas vu qu'elle commençait à pleurer ? »

« Je… J'imagine qu'on y est peut-être allé un peu fort. Viens, Soul. On va voir si on peut la retrouver. »

Tsubaki retrouva son sourire habituel. « Génial ! Je vais rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. On vous garde des places. »

Ils la regardèrent s'en aller dans la mer d'élève avant de prendre le chemin où Maka était partie. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Black*Star croisant les bras et Soul les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat orange. Black*Star prit finalement la parole.

« T'sais, Tsubaki a raison. T'as été un con avec Maka. »

Soul s'arrêta. « Moi ? Tu l'as été toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait d'ailleurs ? Je pensais que c'était ta meilleure amie. »

« Ouais, je le pensais aussi, » il renifla. « mais depuis que tu es là, elle me parle de moins en moins. Elle me disait tout avant, t'sais ? Maintenant, quand je veux savoir si y'a un truc qui ne va pas chez elle, c'est toi qui me le dit. C'est comme si elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. »

Une pensée figea Soul sur place, son estomac se nouant pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu… Tu ressens un truc pour Maka ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Black*Star écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, levant les mains devant lui.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bordel, non ! Mec, pour moi c'est Tsubaki ! » Il se calma et ils recommencèrent à marcher. « J'sais pas. C'est juste que… Maka a toujours été comme une sœur pour moi, et j'avais l'impression de la perdre. Ça parait idiot maintenant que je le dis à voix haute. Et pour toi ? » Il donna un coup dans le bras de Soul.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, passant ses doigts dans sa frange et tirant quelques mèches. « Ton excuse est meilleure que la mienne. Je… Arrgh, c'est tellement nul. Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Je veux dire, ça a toujours été comme ça, mais c'est devenu pire, y'a pas longtemps. Y'a un truc chez elle qui me frustre, je crois. Je me sens drôle quand je la regarde et j'ai toujours ces… Rêve bizarres. » Il bégaya en rougissant.

Black*Star lança un regard en coin à son ami. Il avait le sentiment de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son opinion avant de la refermer rapidement. C'était quelque chose que Soul devait comprendre par lui-même.

« Et le truc qui me saoule grave, c'est que je peux dire n'importe quoi, elle ne réagit pas ! Alors peut-être que j'ai un peu craqué et que j'ai rejeté la faute sur elle. J'ai vraiment pas été cool. J'espère juste qu'on ne l'a pas trop blessée. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque, sachant que Maka y viendrait instinctivement. Arrivant à au coin d'un couloir, ils la virent, mais elle n'était pas seule. Deux élèves de seconde étaient avec elle et apparemment, ils la draguaient. Ses joues étaient rosées et elle souriait. Les garçons se cachèrent derrière une étagère pour l'espionner.

« Alors Maka, ça te dit de voir le film qui sort vendredi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait être très bien. » Le garçon qui parlait était plus grand que Black*Star et Soul, ce dernier le reconnu, c'était un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de football. Il avait les cheveux bruns ondulés et les yeux bleus. La plupart des filles de l'école se couperaient un bras pour sortir avec lui. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les rendez-vous, mais la façon dont il regardait Maka laissait suggérer qu'il avait changé d'avis.

Soul regarda la scène, la gorge sèche, son monde s'effondrant totalement, pendant que ses mains moites s'accrochaient au rebord d'une étagère. Soudain, la réalité le frappa avec autant de force que quand Black*Star mettait un de ses adversaires au tapis. Le drôle de sentiment qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il regardait Maka. Ses rêves peu platoniques. Leur amitié qui le frustrait. C'était son problème.

L'amitié ne lui suffisait plus Soul voulait plus que ce qu'il partageait déjà avec elle. C'était bien sa chance de comprendre ça maintenant qu'un des garçons les plus populaires proposait à Maka de sortir avec lui. Après la chute critique de son estime de soi, elle devait être plus qu'heureuse de recevoir de ce genre d'attention. Soul avait probablement perdu la seule petite chance qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec elle, et même si elle refusait l'invitation du lycéen, elle devait sûrement détester Soul maintenant. Il serra les dents, attendant d'entendre un cri de joie qui anéantirait toutes ses chances. Mais cela n'arriva pas.

« C'est un rendez-vous ? Ecoute, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Tu devrais demander à Tricia Je crois que vous vous entendriez très bien. »

Soul soupira de soulagement, mais se tendit de nouveau lorsqu'il remarquait que le gars n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Le sourire Colgate du garçon flancha un peu. « Allez, juste une fois ? C'est pas comme si tu sortais avec M. Armée Suisse **(3)** , si ? »

Maka se raidit, son comportement agréable venait de disparaitre aussi rapidement que la dernière tranche de pepperoni le jour de la pizza. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Tu sais, le monstre qui fait comme s'il était trop cool alors que sa tête pourrait faire stopper un train. »

« D'après ce que j'entends dans les vestiaires des filles, il n'y a aucun problème avec son visage. » Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Il fronça les sourcils, lâchant un ricanement qui gâcha son beau visage. « J'imagine qu'il ne serait pas si mal s'il arrêtait de traîner avec l'autre gamin. L'idiot qui se vante toujours d'être plus grand que Dieu. » Il rit malicieusement, tapant dans la main du blond hypocrite qui se tenait à côté.

Personne dans la pièce n'a vu venir le double Maka-Chop pendant une minute, les deux crétins riaient comme Beavis and Butt-head **(4)** , la seconde d'après, ils étaient couchés sur le sol se frottant leurs crânes endoloris.

Elle leur jeta un regard menaçant. « Ils s'appellent Soul et Black*Star et ce sont deux de mes meilleurs amis. Je suis la première à admettre qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits. Ils peuvent être de vrais crétins et ils sont fainéant et… Et parfois ce sont des cons… »

Les garçons cachés derrière l'étagèrent grincèrent des dents sous les mots hésitants de Maka.

« Mais ils restent des garçons géniaux et je sais que je peux compter sur eux et qu'ils ne parlent pas dans le dos des autres juste pour être mieux vus. Si j'entends encore l'un de vous parler d'eux comme ça, je vous poursuivrais et je vous enfoncerais ma crosse là où je pense. Compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle commença à s'en aller mais s'arrêta après quelques pas, ses lèvres formant un sourire mauvais pouvant rivaliser avec celui de Black*Star. « Et s'ils font comme s'ils étaient meilleurs que vous, » elle s'arrêta en attendant d'avoir toute leur attention avant de reprendre. « C'est parce qu'ils le sont. »

Elle tourna les talons, le mouvement faisant un peu soulever sa courte jupe. Soul et Black*Star l'observèrent s'en aller, avant de se regarder, honteux. Comment avait-il pu penser que juste parce que Maka n'était pas aussi démonstrative avec eux qu'avec d'autres personnes, elle ne tenait pas autant à eux ? Elle venait de rejeter l'un des gars le plus populaire de l'école juste pour les défendre alors qu'ils avaient agi comme des idiots. Silencieusement, ils se mirent d'accord de mettre leur fierté de côté et d'aller lui demander pardon. Ils allèrent lui courir après quand les deux autres garçons commencèrent à parler.

« La salope ! Elle se prend pour qui ? »

« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine de toutes façons. Tu peux trouver mieux. Eh, tu vas vraiment la laisser s'en sortir comme ça ? »

« T'as cru ? Je me vengerai quand elle s'y attendra le moins. On va tellement la – arrrgh ! »

Alors qu'ils complotaient, une main s'agrippa à chacune de leurs épaules. Lentement, ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez à deux visages au regard noir.

« Tu as entendu ça, M. Armée Suisse ? On dirait qu'ils prévoyaient d'être des méchants garçons. Et Dieu n'aime pas les méchants garçons. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait les aider à se repentir ? Pour le bien de leurs âmes ? »

« Oh si, Black*Star, je le pense. Aidons-les à voir leurs erreurs. »

Un moment après, ils sortirent des toilettes, séchant leurs mains qu'ils venaient de nettoyer avec attention en les frottant sur leurs pantalons.

« Donc, d'après la tête que tu fais, j'imagine que tu as compris quel était ton problème avec Maka. »

Soul mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pendant qu'ils pressèrent le pas dans un couloir. « Ouais. Je comprends maintenant. Je me sens complètement bête de ne pas avoir compris avant. »

« Eh, pas de problème ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui dire. Je suis sûre que ça marchera ! »

« NON ! » S'écria-t-il avant de retrouver son calme. « Non, je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec ses parents… Elle n'est pas prête pour ce genre de relation. Je lui dirais plus tard. N'en parle pas, ok ? » Il offrit à son ami un sourire faible et aussi flétrit qu'une salade vieille d'une semaine.

Black*Star ne comprenait pas, mais pour une fois, il décida de ne pas faire de remarque. « Comme tu veux, mec. Eh, c'est pas Maka à côté des distributeurs ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et fonça vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Maka cria de la reposer au sol. Elle fut finalement relâchée lorsque Soul les rejoignit juste à temps pour entendre Black*Star s'excuser. Quand ils eurent fini, Soul se rapprocha avec une hésitation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis leur première rencontre.

« Maka… »

« Soul ? »

« Argh, je suis pas doué pour ces choses-là, ok ? Ecoute, j'ai été un bâtard ces derniers temps, j'ai dit des trucs stupides. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner ? »

« Je… Peut-être… »

« Nana fait des lasagnes ce soir. »

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux m'acheter avec de la nourriture ? » Dit-elle, essayant de se retenir de sourire.

Soul le remarqua et en prit avantage. « Et elle fait aussi son pain à l'ail. »

« Oh, eh bien, je vois, ça change tout. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. »

Ils rirent un peu. Soul tira gentiment sur une de ses couettes. « Maka, je ne pensais pas les choses que j'ai dit. Aucune. Alors ne va pas penser que je te vois comme ça, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, ok ? C'est cool ? »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation où son cœur s'arrêta de battre avant qu'elle lui offre un de ses sourires spéciaux. « Oui, Soul. C'est cool. »

XXX

Et ça l'a été. Il arrêta de se moquer d'elle pendant un moment, s'excusa encore quelques fois et après quelques jours, tout était redevenu normal.

Soul attrapa une des serviettes vertes éliminée bon marché qui pendaient à un crochet sur le mur et la noua autour de sa taille alors qu'il marchait dans sa chambre pour trouver des vêtements. Aujourd'hui, quatre ans et demi plus tard, il était encore victime de ce dilemme. Dante avait partiellement raison **(5)** il avait oublié de mentionner qu'il y avait un autre niveau, inconnu, de l'Enfer : la friendzone. On y rentre facilement, mais c'est presque impossible d'en sortir. Il était coincé pour toujours dans le rôle de l'ami, devant feindre la satisfaction.

Il enfila un jean et un T-Shirt Ozzfest **(6)** et retourna dans la cuisine, où flottait une odeur d'œufs cuisant dans la poêle. Il s'assit avec précaution pour ne pas qu'un des pieds de la chaise se casse, posa son menton dans sa main et la regarda finir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, elle chantonnait lorsqu'elle cuisinait ou alors elle écoutait la petite radio posée sur le comptoir. Mais elle s'activait silencieusement, raide, comme elle le faisait quand elle devait aborder un sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle fit glisser une pile d'œufs dans une assiette en y rajoutant du fromage et quelques oignons verts et déposa le plat devant Soul. Elle était pale.

« Maka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Elle prit son assiette et s'assit en face de lui, poussant les œufs avec sa fourchette avant de le regarder.

« Soul, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Il repoussa son diner, son appétit disparaissant à l'entente de ces mots. Cette phrase n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Ça n'allait pas à l'école ? Elle allait déménager ? BON DIEU, EST-CE QU'ELLE ETAIT MOURRANTE ?

« Quoi ? »

Elle joua nerveusement avec une de ses couettes. « Tu sais que depuis que Nana est allée en Allemagne pour voir ton oncle, nous sommes invités pour chez Kid pour Thanksgiving ? »

« Ouaiiiiiis ? » Répondit-il, essayant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, c'est toujours le cas, mais… »

MERDE VA DROIT AU BUT QUE JE PUISSE FLIPPER.

« Black*Starvacuisinercetteannée. »

Clignement d'yeux.

Clignement d'yeux.

Recherche de la signification de la phrase…

« OH BORDEL NON ! »

« Soul, je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas si mal ! »

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, pendant que Maka le regardait inquiète qu'il refuse de venir.

« Ca ne sera pas si mal, hein ? Tu as oublié désastre du brownie pendant le cours de cuisine ? »

« Oh, c'est bon ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! »

« Maka, il y avait _des morceaux d'œufs bouillis dur dans ces brownies !_ Comment quelqu'un peut _faire_ ça ? »

« … Ok, bon ! Ça sera sûrement un énorme désastre, mais pour une raison inconnue, il veut le faire et rien de ce qu'on pourra dire le fera changer d'avis. Tu sais comment il devient quand il a quelque chose en tête. »

Soul se rassit dans sa chaise, posant sa tête sur la table en grognant.

« Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose. Si vraiment ça tourne mal, ce qui va potentiellement arriver, nous auront notre Tkanksgiving à nous le lendemain. »

Un œil rouge vif regarda entre ses touffes de cheveux blancs humides.

« Je ferai tes plats préférés et on regardera des films d'action dans le salon toute la journée. Je ne t'obligerai même pas à m'aider pour tout cuisiner ou pour faire la vaisselle! »

Ça l'intéressait. Pas le fait qu'on n'attendait pas de lui qu'il ne cuisine pas il avait appris à aimer ça grâce aux leçons de cuisine qu'il avait eu avec Maka et Nana. Il avait juste eu envie de traîner dans la cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger quand sa grand-mère lui proposa de lui apprendre. Il avait eu le malheur de rire en disant que la cuisine était un travail pour les femmes ce qui avait été récompensé par un coup de livre et de cuillère en bois sur les deux côtés de sa tête. Non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il n'aurait pas à nettoyer les plats qui le tentait. Ils détestaient tous les deux de faire la vaisselle depuis que le lave-vaisselle avait décidé devenir un meuble de décoration. Et une journée entière à ne rien faire…

« Boooooooon, baaaaaaah… »

Sentant son avantage, Maka se leva et contourna la table pour murmurer de façon séduisante dans son oreille.

« Je te laisserai même tricher au Monopoly. »

Il releva la tête. « Et je pourrai être la banque ? »

Ooooh, c'était bon. « Ouais, ouais, tu pourras gérer la banque. Tu viens alors ? »

« C'est d'accord. Tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'aider 'Star dans la cuisine. Il y a huit cent cinquante-trois façons dont il pourrait me tuer là-dedans, et aucune d'entre elles n'est cool. »

« Je n'y comptais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir appeler Nana et de lui dire que son petit-fils est mort dans un accident de mixer. »

C'étant mis d'accord sur les conditions, ils commencèrent à manger leur repas. Une pensée vint à l'esprit de Soul.

« Le lendemain, ça sera juste entre nous, hein ? On n'aura pas à inviter les autres ? » Essaya-t-il de demander normalement, comme si passer une journée rien qu'avec elle ou avec les autres n'était pas important.

« Juste tous les deux. C'est hors de question que je cuisine seule pour tout le monde. Pourquoi, tu voulais que tu le monde viennes ? »

« Nan, ça sera bien d'être tranquille. Surtout qu'on sera avec eux toute la journée d'avant. »

Maintenant il fêtait intérieurement le fait que Black*Star cuisine. Toutes les excuses lui permettant de passer une journée tranquille avec Maka étaient les bienvenues. Une journée à manger, à regarder des films et à jouer à des jeux de sociétés… Ça sonnait presque comme un rendez-vous. Du moins, un rendez-vous qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle, pensa-t-il en avalant sa dernière bouchée d'œuf. Black*Star et Kid avaient essayé de le pousser à se confesser à Maka, mais il n'avait jamais pu tout lui avouer, bien qu'il l'ait presque fait plusieurs fois.

En vérité, ce n'était même plus la peur d'être rejeté qui le stoppait. C'était le fait que Maka avait mis de côté son dégoût pour les hommes avec lui et il avait peur de perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. S'il elle savait ce qu'il éprouvait, est-ce qu'elle viendrait encore lui parler de ses problèmes ? Est-ce qu'elle s'ouvrirait à lui aussi librement qu'elle le faisait d'habitude ? Il ne pensait pas. Ca deviendrait juste gênant entre eux et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre l'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Maka était trop importante pour lui. Même si cela signifiait qu'un jour, il devrait la regarder être heureuse avec un autre homme.

« Soul, quelque chose ne va pas avec les œufs ? On dirait que tu ne te sens pas bien. »

Il lui sourit faiblement, essayant d'effacer les images de Maka avec un étranger, entouré de mini Makas dans une maison avec une palissade, de son esprit.

« Nan, c'est bon. Je pensais juste aux devoirs que je devais finir. »

Maka fronça les sourcils, consternée. « Si tu n'attendais pas la dernière minute pour t'y mettre, tu n'aurais pas à t'en inquiéter. Pour quand ils doivent être rendus ? »

« Euh, pour le jour avant le début des vacances, donc… Le jour après demain ? » Il tressaillit, la voyant sur le point de se lancer dans un sermon sur ses mauvaises habitudes. « Relax, Maka ! Ils sont déjà remplis, je dois juste changer deux, trois trucs. »

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, rassurée. « Bien. J'avais peur qu'à cause de ton travail à temps partiel, tu ne puisses pas te concentrer sur tes études. Tu veux que je regarde ce que tu à fais ? »

« Ça serait bien, oui ! Je te les laisserai lorsque j'irai travailler demain matin. » Il se leva et rassembla la vaisselle et les mit dans l'évier. Il ouvrit le robinet et commença à frotter une assiette et Maka vint se pose contre le comptoir à côté de lui.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire dans quoi tu travailles ? Tu es vraiment mystérieux sur ça. Si tu ne revenais pas aussi fatigué et misérable le soir, je penserais que tu es avec une de ces filles qui te suis partout sur le campus. »

Il renifla. Elle était vraiment tenace quand elle essayait de lui soutirer des informations. « Je ne dirai rien. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que c'est le plus bruyant et le travail le moins cool du monde. »

Maka leva les yeux au ciel, prenant l'assiette qui venait d'être nettoyée pour la mettre dans le placard. « T'es bien la seule personne qui évalue un travail avec le facteur 'cool'. Tu travailles dans un fast food ? »

« Nope. »

« T'es un clown d'anniversaire ? »

« Bon Dieu, non ! »

« Soul, tu ne… Vends pas ton corps, si ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais savoir combien on doit me payer pour mes services ? » Il demanda avec un sourire narquois, haussant les sourcils.

Elle rit, lui donnant un coup dans le bras. « Non, espèce de pervers ! J'essaie juste de savoir où est-ce que tu disparais tous les jours. Tout le monde te cherche, mais on ne te trouve nulle part ! »

« Et si j'ai un peu de chance, vous ne me trouverez jamais ! Fais-moi plaisir et cris très fort sur ce que tu auras pour Noël et ce que j'aurai fait vaudra le coup. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, sérieuse.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quelque chose de cher. Tu n'as même pas besoin de m'acheter quelque chose, surtout si ça ne vas pas niveau argent et que tu dois faire quelque chose que tu détestes. »

« Bien sûr que je vais t'acheter un cadeau, » il railla. « Ça ne va pas si mal que ça. Je dois juste épargner un peu plus que ce que je pensais. Mais j'ai presque réunit asse d'argent, donc ça va. »

« Tu es sûr ? J'ai toujours l'impression que tu mets plus dans mon cadeau que pour les autres. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu dépensais moins. »

Ses mains étaient glissées dans l'évier, lavant un bol. Merde, elle avait remarqué ! Il avait toujours essayé de le cacher, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de spécial pour Maka. Il pensait qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais il n'était pas surpris, Maka avait toujours été trop attentive pour son propre bien, un fait qui a été ancré avec force dans le crâne de Soul à de nombreuses reprises.

« Bah, je ne pourrais pas t'offrir la Ferrari, comme j'avais prévu. Tu devras te contenter d'une Honda. »

« J'aimerai rire, mais j'ai trop peur que tu sois sérieux. Honnêtement, Soul, tu dois apprendre que tu n'as pas à m'acheter des choses si chères ! »

« Je suis généreux de nature, j'y peux rien. Appelle-moi Père-Noël. »

« Je le ferai, si je pouvais te faire rentrer dans un costume de Père-Noël. J'ai toujours été déçue que tu ne veuilles jamais en mettre un, même pour Halloween. »

« Tu sais à quel point je déteste les costumes. Ils sont tellement- »

« Pas cool, oui, je sais. Si tu n'étais pas si surprotecteur à propose de ton image, tu pourrais t'amuser un peu plus. »

« Je peux m'amuser sans être forcé de porter ces oreilles de lapin ridicules que tu essaies toujours de le mettre sur la tête, merci. Et il n'y a rien de mal à être cool. C'est mon occupation, comme quand tu frappes les gens avec tes livres. »

Maka souffla. « Bien, j'allais finir de faire la vaisselle à ta place, mais je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas frappé mon quota de tête aujourd'hui. »

Il lui éclaboussa le visage et la chemise. « J'ai remarqué que tu disais ça lorsqu'il ne restait plus que deux choses à nettoyer. »

Riant, elle entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer. « Tu connais tellement bien mes mauvaises habitudes, mais tu m'aimes encore ! Je vais finir mes devoirs. Papa veut que je vienne le voir demain, donc je dois tout finir histoire de pouvoir le supporter. Tu seras à là pour le déjeuner ? »

« Non, je me prendrais un truc à manger pendant ma pause. Essaie de ne pas trop maltraité ton vieux. Il ne devait pas partir pour un voyage d'affaire bientôt ? »

« Ouais, lui et le père de Kid prennent un vol demain soir. C'est pour ça que j'y vais l'après-midi, je n'aurais pas besoin d'y rester trop longtemps. Enfin bref, laisse tes devoirs sur ton ordinateur et je regarderai avant de partir. Bonne nuit, Soul ! »

« 'Nuit, Maka. »

Il finit de faire la vaisselle et alla dans sa chambre, ses pensées se focalisant sur sa colocataire. Elle détestait aller voir son père. Ce n'était pas si horrible que dans le passé, mais elle le blâmait toujours d'avoir trompé sa mère et d'avoir détruit la famille. Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, il fixa son écran d'ordinateur. Tout le bazar avec son père était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait rejeté tous les garçons qui lui avaient proposé de sortir. Alors qu'il était content qu'elle n'ait jamais cédé à leurs avances, il espérait qu'elle changerait et qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance sans risquer de la perdre comme amie. Peut-être qu'il devrait se lancer, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il comprenait si elle ne le voyait que comme un ami.

Etre rejeté ferait mal, mais ça serait toujours mieux que de resté coincé dans cette période d'hésitation. Ouais, il allait être un homme et il lui dirait pendant qu'ils auront leur rendez-vous-qui-ne-serait-pas-un-rendez-vous. De cette façon, quand elle lui dirait poliment qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir ensemble un jour, il pourrait sortir furtivement s'en remettre pendant une balade à vélo.  
Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Faire sortir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et ensuite rester le mec cool face à la dépression à laquelle il sera confronté, et non comme le pauvre garçon qui avait besoin d'amour qu'il était réellement. Soupira, il regarda son clavier, heureux de pouvoir enfin résoudre ses problèmes.

Sachant très bien, qu'à la fin, il allait juste flipper comme les quatre-vingt dix-septième fois où il avait prévu de lui dire.

* * *

Un cri déchira la nuit, un présage sombre, quelque chose qu'aucun homme ne devrait endurer.

D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un cri. Bien que ce soit assez strident pour se faire passer pour un cri, c'était simplement son alarme de réveil. La dernière partie, cependant, était plutôt en raccord avec son travail et Soul hésita à rester enroulé dans sa couette, tel un burrito. Mais la pensée du visage de Maka le matin de Noël quand elle ouvrirait l'enveloppe contenant des tickets d'avion pour Florence pour aller voir sa mère pendant le Spring Break lui donna l'énergie de sortir une main pour éteindre l'alarme. Un silence béni tomba. Soul eu une bref envie de rester coucher, mais il se fit violence et balança ses jambes hors du matelas pour se mettre sur ses- BORDEL CE SOL ETAIT GELÉ !

Oh tant mieux. Il était complètement réveillé maintenant. Minute. Il ne devrait pas faire si froid. Et ça ne devrait pas être si calme. Marmonnant des jurons à lui-même en repensant à son refus lorsque Nana lui avait proposé de payer un meilleur appartement, que les rats de bibliothèques **(7)** têtus soient pendus, Soul alla rapidement à la porte, essayant d'être discret à chacun de ses pas. Passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le fait que le couloir plus froid que les boules du Père-Noël confirma ses craintes. Une fois encore, le chauffage était en panne, pour la troisième putain de fois dans le mois. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient sûrement plus d'eau non plus. Ce qui voulait dire que Maka ne pourrait pas prendre sa douche matinale habituelle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle sera de mauvaise humeur. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait intérêt à se bouger les fesses pour partir d'ici, _rapidement_.

Retournant dans sa chambre, il prit son jean d'hier et un sweatshirt rouge délavé. Il passa juste la main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait le voir, de toutes manières. Il vérifia que le fichier contenant ses devoirs était bien ouvert sur son pc pour Maka et il partit de sa chambre, en faisant attention de marcher le plus doucement possible pour éviter les planches grinçantes du couloir qui pourraient la réveiller. Il glissa ses pieds dans ses baskets, se félicitant lui-même de sa discrétion quand il l'entendit.

« Soul ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid ici ? Tu as encore touché aux boutons pour régler le chauffage? »

Sa voix était rauque à cause du sommeil, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment réveillée. Cela lui laissait deux options : Il pouvait attendre qu'elle se réveille vraiment et lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire son rituel matinal, ou il pouvait se glisser hors de l'appartement comme un lâche. C'était un fait avéré, il n'était pas du matin. Etant une larve et un flemmard, pour lui, une journée ne devait pas commencer avant midi. Ce qui n'était pas un fait connu, c'était que Maka non plus n'était pas du matin, enfin, pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa douche. Elle pouvait devenir… Violente. Plus que d'habitude. Il frémit. L'option de se glisser hors de l'appartement l'emportait.

Il prit les petites routes pour aller au travail, se garant dans son habituelle place de parking, derrière un buisson bien placé. Il balaya toutes les directions du regard, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait personne qu'il connaissait. Soul couru jusqu'à l'entrée des employés. Une nouvelle infiltration réussie. Maintenant, il était temps d'être sous couverture. Vraiment, _vraiment_ sous couverture. Grimaçant avec dégoût en retirant le costume puant d'oiseau du cintre, il retira ses chaussures et les jeta dans son casier. Il s'habilla, se demandant s'il, cette année, il allait prendre un malin plaisir à manger la dinde ou s'il allait vouloir éviter tout contact avec l'oiseau. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se prépara mentalement avant de se diriger vers la porte principale, pensant à la seule chose supportable au moins, il n'aurait pas avoir affaire avec les enfants.

* * *

Ça pendait, c'était épais, gélatineux et de la couleur d'un citron vert pourri. Soul regarda avec horreur la petite main potelée se lever vers la bulle qui se secouait et se contractait à chaque respiration. Un doigt dont le dessous de l'ongle était incrusté de saleté se retrouva recouvert de mucus. Ecartant le doigt, l'enfant l'observa de ses petits yeux marron. Le verdict était rendu. Les ailes de Soul battant inutilement.

Ne le fait pas.  
Ne le fait pas.  
POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU S'IL TE PL-

Trop tard. Avec un 'slurp', la substance se retrouva ingérée, le petit ange lui lançant un grand sourire avant de s'en aller au loin. Cédant au harcèlement de l'enfant, la mère traîna le bambin au loin en le tenant par la main, totalement inconsciente de ce qui venait de se passer. Soul marcha dans le couloir, son désir pour une pause déjeuné n'étant maintenant qu'un souvenir. Pensant que sa journée ne pouvait être pire, il continua son circuit pour servir la nourriture à base de cadavre d'oiseaux morts, congelés du magasin. Sentant une main entourer son poignet, il poussa un cri de surprise. Soul se retourna, prêt à frapper celui qui avait décidé de le malmener. La vue de son patron figea sa jambe en l'air avant de la reposer sur le sol.

Mr. Simmons relâcha son poignet pour lui donner une tape dans le dos, parlant d'une manière bruyante comme il avait l'habitude de faire devant les clients. « Bien Tomtom ! Je parie que tu es affreusement fatigué d'être coincé ici alors que tu pourrais être au grand air ! »

Soul hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr que tu veux ! Allez, suis-moi, on va changer ça ! » Mr. Simmons l'emmena vers les portes principales aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient aller et Soul le suivit tristement, donnant l'apparence d'être une dinde qui allait à l'abattoir. Un courant d'air froid rentra par l'ouverture de son bec quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, faisant pleurer ses yeux. A côté de l'entrée, une one avait été mise en place pour lui avec des bottes de foins et des citrouilles disposées de façon stratégiques. Une grande bannière était accrochée sur le mur avec écrit « DINDE DANS LA PAILLE ! » mais ce pour quoi Soul était prêt à se plumer lui-même était la pancarte qui annonçait « PHOTO AVEC TOMTOM LA DINDE ! SEULEMENT SIX DOLLARS ! »

« C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va nous faire faire des bénéfices et c'est un boulot tranquille pour toi. Tu as juste à rester là avec les enfants pendant que les parents prennent une photo, peut-être glouglouter pour faire bonne mesure. On va commencer avec deux ou trois heures pour aujourd'hui et plus si ça ramène des gens. Amuse-toi bien, Evans ! » Il fit un geste désinvolte de la main et rentra au chaud dans le magasin, laissant Soul seul, priant pour que l'affichage publicitaire pour de la sauce canneberge lui tombe sur le crâne.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Soul hésita à appeler son patron et feindre une vasectomie. Il avait été frappé, on lui avait donné des coups de pieds et on lui avait crié après, en plus, le bas de son costume était couvert d'une substance collante dont il ne voulait pas connaitre la provenance. Un nouveau coup de pied dans son tibia le fit regarder le petit bout de chou qui se tenait devant lui. La petite tête blonde et bouclée arborait une expression sérieuse digne d'un adulte.

« Eh monsieur ! J'veux t'entendre faire des bruits de dinde ! Dépêche-toi ! Fais la dinde ! »

Sa réponse ne venant pas assez vite lui valut un autre coup de pied. Il échangea un regard avec la mioche.

« Putain, glouglou, glouglou. »

Elle lui tira la langue. « T'es la dinde la plus nulle que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Soul ne répondit pas, une femme semblant être la mère de l'enfant arriva. « Chérie, j'ai une bonne photo de toi avec Tomtom ! Tu veux bien rester ici avec lui pendant que maman va faire des courses ? »

« Whoa ! Attendez une minute ! Madame, je suis là pour prendre des photos avec eux, mais jouer le babysitter ! »

Elle secoua la main. « Je vous paierai et je ne serais pas longue ! »

Il se mit en travers du chemin, le désespoir faisant tressauter sa paupière. « Même pour tout l'or de Fort Knox **(8)** il est hors de question que je fasse ça. »

Le sourire de la femme se figea. « Regardez le bon côté des choses. Après aujourd'hui, vous n'oublierez jamais de mettre une capote. »

Elle le contourna avec la rapidité que seule une mère voulant échapper à sa progéniture pour un instant de répit pouvait atteindre. Soul retourna dans sa zone, un gémissement remontant dans sa gorge en croisant le regard des parents qui l'observaient.

Une heure plus tard, la douce liberté de sa pause arriva. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de déjeuner, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se coucher en position fœtale dans la salle de repos pour un moment. Marchant dans un rayon, il remarqua un visage familier. Les cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval haute, Tsubaki marchait avec un panier au bras, ses yeux scannant la foule. Soul fit marche arrière et alla se réfugier dans un autre rayon, la peur d'être attrapé dans une situation aussi ridicule lui faisait oublier que personne ne pouvait le reconnaitre dans ce costume. Avant qu'il puisse recouvrer ses esprits, il vit quelqu'un d'autre, la seule personne dont il voulait se cacher. Maka était presque à son niveau, elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour le voir. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta derrière un stand de tourte au potiron.

« Eh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »

Soul commença à paniquer au son de la voix de Maja avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait à Tsubaki.

« Maka-chan ! QU'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu allais au supermarché à côté de chez toi pour faire les courses ! »

Maka haussa les épaules, faisant soulever son manteau bleu pâle, pendant qu'elle changeait son panier de main. « Oui, c'est ce que je fais normalement, mais je vais beaucoup cuisiner après Thanksgiving et j'ai besoin de faire quelques courses. J'ai essayé d'aller dans mon supermarché, mais il y a eu un léger incendie l'autre soir du coup c'était fermé. »

« Tu vas cuisiner ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai promis à Soul que s'il endurait la cuisine que Black*Star allait nous infliger pour Thanksgiving, on pourrait passer la journée à regarder des films et à faire des jeux de sociétés. »

Tsubaki eu un sourire narquois. « Je vois. Ca à l'air vraiment… _Tranquille_. Il y a des huitres dans ton panier ? Tu as prévu de le doper avec des trucs aphrodisiaques avant de tout lui avouer ? »

« Tsubakiiiiiiii, ne blague pas en parlant de ça ! » gémit Maka, devenant aussi rouge que les cranberries.

La dinde derrière le stand resta confuse. Pourquoi Maka rougissait autant ?

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée d'un fou bleu filant le long du rayon en utilisant un chariot comme scooter. Black*Star apporta le chariot à côté des filles, le bout touchant le stand de tourte et le faisant bouger.

« Yo Maka ! Quoi d'beau ? Tsubaki, je pense que j'ai tout. T'es prête à y aller ? »

« Oui, j'étais en train de te chercher quand j'ai vu Maka-chan. Elle me parlait de ses plans pour- »

« Alors, Black*Star » la coupa Maka. « Tu vas vraiment tout cuisiner toi-même ? »

« Eh ouais ! Sois prête pour le dinner des Dieux ! »

Maka haussa un sourcil. « Tu admets que tu vas nous servir des offrandes brûlées ? »

« Eh, j'ai réussi à avoir la moyenne en cours de cuisine comme vous tous ! »

« C'était très juste. Mrs. Henderson avait tellement peur de t'avoir encore dans son cours qu'elle t'a fait passer. »

« C'est adorable Maka, très gentil. » Renifla Black*Star en levant les yeux au ciel. « Allez, Tsubaki, laissons Paula Deen **(9)** ici et allons-nous en. Je veux pas qu'on soit trop long, tu pourrais encore attraper froid. »

« Oui, on va y aller. Mère et Père ont dit qu'ils appelleraient dans la journée pour dire qu'ils sont bien arrivés au Japon. Au revoir Maka-chan ! Bonne chance pour ton diner _spécial_ ! »

Maka bafouilla pendant que son amie passait à la caisse, Black*Star sortant la carte de crédit. Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose et se retourna, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

« Maka, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher aussi. J'ai vu Jennifer Walters tout à l'heure, elle est sûrement encore là. »

Les épaules de Maka s'affaissèrent et marmonna tellement doucement qu'il était dur de l'entendre à cause de la musique et de la foule. « Merci, 'Star. J'ai juste deux, trois trucs à prendre et je pourrai partir. »

Son ami d'enfance l'observa pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête et de rattraper Tsubaki.

Soul pu souffler. Deux étaient parti, plus qu'un et il pourrait sortir de sa cachette.

« Maka Albarn, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Soul leva les yeux au ciel quand il trouva la propriétaire de la voix. Ils avaient prévu de faire une réunion d'ancien élève dans ce magasin ou bien ? Il observa la fille de petite taille marcher jusqu'à Maka, ses cheveux bruns bouclés rebondissant à chacun de ses pas. Elle était vêtue d'une veste rouge, d'un short court noir et de bottes à fourrures.

« Jennifer ! Quelle surprise de te voir ! » S'exclama Maka en arborant un sourire aussi faux que les seins de Pamela Anderson. Son corps se tendit lorsque l'autre fille passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« On ne se voit jamais au campus ! Aloooors, dis-moi, comment ça va ? Tu es toujours dans l'équipe de lacrosse ? Tu habites encore à côté de ce voisin flippant ? »

Maka écarta le bras de la fille aussi poliment que possible. « Oui, je suis toujours dans l'équipe et Soul et moi partageons un appartement depuis la fin du lycée. Comment ça va toi ? »

Le visage de Jennifer se décomposa. « Ah. Ouais, je voulais te demander… Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te trouver ton appartement ? Je suis sûre que Soul voudrait avoir son espace. Toi aussi, bien sûr. »

Maka pali et elle se retint de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

« Je pense qu'on est satisfait de ce qu'on a. Soul me l'aurait dit s'il voulait déménager. »

La brune secoua la tête, ses boucles suivant le mouvement. « Soul ne te dira jamais rien, il est trop gentil pour ça. C'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais suivre mon conseil. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, mais tu n'es pas son type, alors- »

« Comment tu sais que je suis amoureuse de Soul ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais du type de fille qu'il aime ? »

La jeune fille resecoua la tête, ce qui faisait rappeler à Maka ces chiens qui dodelinaient de la tête à l'arrière des voitures. « Ca crève les yeux ! Et quant à ton type… eh bien, il ne t'a pas invité pour le bal de promo, si ? »

Maka flancha à ce coup bas. « Il ne t'a pas invité non plus, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été un vrai rendez-vous- »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais c'est toujours plus que ce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir avec lui. Admet-le, Soul ne le dirait pas, mais tu le tires vers le bas. Tu devrais avancer et le laisser trouver une fille qui lui corresponde mieux. »

Ses poings se resserrèrent si fort autour de la hanse du panier que ses articulations devinrent blanches. Maka parla, les dents serrées. « Je sais qu'un jour Soul trouvera la fille avec qui il voudra être. Je sais aussi que je ne corresponds pas à l'image de la fille cool qu'il a l'esprit et qu'il ne compte pas jeter son dévolu sur moi. Mais en attendant qu'il prenne sa décision, je resterai avec lui et je profiterai de chaque moment qu'on passera ensemble. »

Un ange passa, avant que la fille reprenne la parole. « D'accord. Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas le type de fille qui est jalouse parce que son copain a des amies filles, surtout quand elles ne représentent aucune menace. Bien, je dois y aller maintenant, j'espère qu'on se reverra. On pourrait déjeuner ensemble un jour ! »

Maka l'observa s'en aller puis retourna dans un rayon. Elle attrapa des canettes qu'elle fourra dans son panier avant de passer à la caisse.

* * *

La dinde émergea de sa cachette, reculant aveuglément dans l'arrière-salle. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans le mini-frigo, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et enleva sa tête, la jetant sur la table basse. Il but un peu d'eau pour humidifier sa gorge sèche et essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Son monde venait de basculer. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu Maka dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Depuis des années. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer ? Il était aveugle et stupide à ce point ? Il pensait que son rôle de volaille était récent, mais apparemment, il était une vraie dinde depuis des années ! Et c'était quoi cette idée qu'elle n'était pas asse cool pour lui ? Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses deux mains le nombre de personnes dont il s'inquiétait de l'opinion. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que sa notion de cool n'était pas la vieille c'était sa propre notion et elle remplissait tous les critères. Il se passa la main sur le visage, repensant à cette stupide soirée de bal de promo. C'était encore confus, même pour lui qui y avait été, bien qu'il ait finalement réussit à donner un sens à une partie de la soirée.

Il avait prévu de demander à Maka d'y aller avec lui. D'une manière qui pouvait être vu aussi bien comme une invitation à sortir qu'une invitation entre amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Maka dire au reste de leurs amis qu'elle pensait que le bal de promo était stupide et qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y aller. Son rêve de la surprendre avec un bouquet de fleur, de passer la nuit à danser et de prendre des photos niaises, partait en fumé, il avait donc erré au loin, faisant semblant de chercher quoi manger. Il n'avait pas prêté attention où il marchait et avait bousculé Jennifer. Elle avait bafouillé, lui demandant si elle le verrait au bal de promo. Il avait marmonné un « Ouais » et était parti faire la queue pour déjeuner, ne donnant pas un deuxième sens aux paroles de la jeune fille.

La soirée du bal de promo était arrivée et il avait enfilé un smoking, pas vraiment d'humeur à y aller, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer pourquoi il préfèrerait rester à la maison. Les filles avaient convaincues Maka de se montrer un petit peu au bal, il pourrait peut-être lui proposer de rester afin que la soirée ne soit pas une perte de temps. Il avait quitté la maison discrètement afin de ne pas déranger sa grand-mère qui avait pensé qu'il était fou de ne pas avoir invité Maka. Parfois il se demandait qui voulait le plus être avec Maka lui ou Nana.

Le thème du bal était quelque chose sur les tropiques et après avoir passé un moment avec ses amis, il s'était assis à côté de faux palmiers pendant que les autres dansaient. Les filles lui avaient proposé de venir, mais il ne voulait pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Maka. Il observa la foule, essayant de la voir, mais elle ne s'était pas encore montrée. Elle devait probablement essayer d'échapper à un Spirit sanglotant sur le fait qu'elle était tellement belle dans sa robe. Soul ricana à cette pensée. Peu importe combien elle pourrait être ravissante, il savait que son père la trouverait toujours jolie. Il n'avait pas remarqué Jennifer qui venait vers lui en commençant à lui faire la conversation avant qu'elle se rapproche et rentre dans son espace personnel. Etant appuyé contre le mur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de l'éloigner un peu. Il avait un sourire forcé pour ne pas trop la blesser, lorsqu'il vit Maka à l'autre bout de la pièce, portant une robe verte chatoyante à bustier qui mettait en valeur ses courbes. Un groupe d'élève marcha devant lui et il la perdit du regard. Il traversa la pièce, mais elle était partie. Quand il demanda à ses amis, ils lui dirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'ils sortirent tous pour manger une glace, elle expliqua en riant qu'elle avait accepté de venir, mais qu'elle n'avait pas dit combien de temps elle resterait. La conversation s'orienta vers Soul, quand Liz lui dit que Jennifer spéculait sur le fait qu'il l'avait invité et qu'ils avaient fait des choses torrides après le bal. Cela avait d'abord énervé Soul mais il réalisa ensuite que les personnes qui se sentaient obligées de faire ça, le faisait afin de booster leur estime de soi. Jennifer n'était pas très appréciée et s'il démentait ce qu'elle avait dit, elle serait encore plus ridicule et pathétique et ce n'est pas comme s'il prêtait attention à ce que les élèves de l'école pensaient, surtout qu'il ne restait qu'un mois avant la fin des cours. Il dit expliqua alors à ses amis qu'il n'avait jamais invité Jennifer, qu'il l'avait juste vu et que ce qu'elle racontait était exagéré. Vu que tout le monde, excepté Maka, savait à qui il s'intéressait vraiment, le sujet avait rapidement été laissé tomber.

Maintenant Soul mit son visage dans ses mains. Ca crevait les yeux que Maka, tout en croyant ce qu'il avait dit, pensait qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que ça. Il grogna, sachant qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de mettre tout ça au clair. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et vit que sa journée était bientôt finie. Mr. Simmons pouvait aller se faire voir il partirait plus tôt aujourd'hui.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **(1)** Trou*Noir : _Black*Hole_ en vo, le jeu de mot n'est pas vraiment compréhensible en français, étant donné qu'on ne traduit pas le nom de Black*Star…

 **(2)** La crosse, ou aussi le lacrosse, est un sport amérindien, les joueurs se servent d'une crosse pour mettre la balle dans le but adverse (merci wikipédia). Je suis allée voir des vidéos sur youtube, parce que je ne connaissais pas du tout et ça m'intriguait pas mal. Verdict : je trouve ce sport quelque peu bizarre et assez difficile (sérieux, vous avez vu la taille de leur but ? Ça doit être hyper dur de marquer !)

 **(3)** M. Armée Suisse, alors je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de ce que l'auteure ait voulu dire par là. Je pense que c'est parce que l'armée Suisse s'est retranchée dans les Alpes (ou un truc du genre, j'ai pas tout suivit) et dans ce cas-là, les Alpes sont la métaphore des dents de Soul… Si vous avez une explication, n'hésitez pas à me la laisser, je serais ravie de comprendre ! x)

 **(4)** Série télévisée d'animation américaine

 **(5)** Dante et la friendzone (ces anglophones, je vous jure, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais comprendre cette métaphore ! Eww !) Alooors, **Dante Alighieri** est un poète italien qui a écrit _Divine Comédie_. Ce poème est divisé en trois parties, celle qui nous intéresse, c'est la première, l' _Enfe_ r. Pour faire simple, Dante nous explique que l'Enfer a une structure semblable à une forme d'entonnoir composé de neuf cercles. Fin, bon, en gros, tu descends jusqu'en bas de l'Enfer comme tu rentres dans un magasin, quoi. Sauf que, pour en sortir, c'est une autre histoire. L'Enfer est divisé en plusieurs niveaux quand tu veux remonter. Et à chaque fin de niveau, tu dois « battre » un truc –des monstres sûrement- (on se croirait dans un jeu vidéo… Dante était un avant-gardiste, c'est beau :'). A chaque fois que tu battais le monstre, tu remontais d'un niveau, mais tu ne sortais pas de l'Enfer. Ici, Soul se dit que Dante a sûrement du oublier de mentionner que la friendzone était un niveau caché, presque impossible à gagner. Voilà !

 **(6)** Festival de musique annuel créé par Ozzy Osbourne.

 **(7)** « Rat de bibliothèque » en vo, c'est « bookworm » qui est un surnom TOUT LE TEMPS utilisé pour parler de Maka, sauf que bon, bookworm en français, ça rend pas aussi bien, hélas…

 **(8)** Fort Knox est un camp militaire où le gouvernement américain dépose la résreve d'or des USA.

 **(9)** Chef cuisinière américaine

* * *

 **J'AI. FINI. DE. TRADUIRE. CE. CHAPITRE.  
Vous ne le voyez pas, mais en vrai, je pleure de joie, je pensais ne jamais arriver à la fin.**

 **Je veux vos aviiiiis ! Comment trouvez vous cette fanfic ? Personnellement, je la trouve plutôt hilarante (surtout le dernier chapitre, vous verrez).**

 **Quelques petites infos : comme je l'ai dit, l'histoire appartient à Bitter November et le titre original est Confession Of A Lovesick Turkey. Elle est finie et contient trois chapitres d'environ 12 000 mots chacun (la longueur de celui-ci, donc).**

 **Je m'excuse pour tous les mots en bas de page, mais il y a beaucoup de références et je me voyais pas ne pas vous les expliquer, surtout que bon... Pour Dante, je me suis... Comment dire ça de façon classe ? Bah, je me suis casser le cul pour trouver une explication (j'aurai ta peau, Dante).**

 **Brrrrref. Je voulais absolument vous poster un chapitre, parce que je pars bientôt en vacance et que bon, j'étais sur cette traduction depuis un bon moment (mais j'avançais pas, parce que... Bah j'suis légèrement fainéante...)**

 **Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que je voulais dire (en vrai, j'ai envie de parler de plein de truc, mais y'aurait plus aucun rapport, alors je vais me taire.)**

 **Du coup, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me boost dans mon travail (si, si) et puis en plus, j'ai promis à l'auteure de la tenir au courant de ce que vous penseriez de la fiction, donc, hein, voilà.**

 **ALLEZ A PLUS CHER SUJET J'ESPERE QUE MA PRESENCE DIVINE AURA ILLUMINÉE VOTRE JOURNEE (ou votre soirée).**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOOOOOOOO VOUS POUVEZ VOUS PROSTERNEZ A MES PIEDS VOUS N'IMAGINEZ PAS A QUEL POINT JE SUIS UNE DEESSE LA**

 **J'ai eu un gros coup de boost et j'ai traduit les trois quart du chapitre moins de deux semaines.**

 **Je suis fière.**

 **Mais tellement fière.**

 **Tellement fière que je pourrai en pleurer.**

 **Mais rangeons les mouchoirs, pleurer c'est triste et faut pas être triste.**

 **Quoiiiii dire, alors déjà, je remercie et celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (je vous envoie du love et des coeurs) sur le dernier chapitre et qui m'ont félicité pour ma traduction (vous êtes adorables T_T). Et ensuite je voulais vous prévenir du niveau d'adorabilité qui risque d'émaner de ce chapitre ! (Sérieusement, faite attention, y'a des moments vraiment adorables.) Et on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire originale appartient à Bitter November qui m'a laissé traduire sa fanfiction pour vous la faire partager ! Je ne possède rien !

* * *

La température avait baissé depuis ce matin, l'odeur de l'automne flottait dans l'air et le corps de Soul tremblait à chaque nouveau souffle de vent. Cependant, l'inconfort physique n'occupait pas ses pensées pour le moment, tout comme le fait qu'il serait peut-être viré pour être parti du travail plus tôt. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir comment aborder la découverte qu'il avait fait cette après-midi avec Maka. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire franchement qu'il l'avait entendu. Ça ne ferait que l'embarrasser et une Maka embarrassée était une Maka sur la défensive, faisant la sourde oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire ? « Hey Maka ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis six ans ! On va voir un film ? »

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit son appartement. Tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté à propos de sa supposée attitude « cool » et le fait qu'elle, elle n'avait pas une once de ça en elle n'allait pas l'aider non plus. Lui dire tout simplement que c'était une chose stupide à dire ne suffirait pas. Une fois que Maka avait une idée dans la tête, on ne l'arrêtait plus. Il aimait cette fille, mais elle était vraiment aussi têtue qu'une mule.

Une nouvelle pensée le frappa, lui faisant rater une marche dans les escaliers. S'il n'avait pas essayé de rester toujours aussi cool, aurait-il pu sortir avec elle plus tôt ? Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être dans la même situation que Black*Star et Tsubaki, déjà fiancé et prêt à se marier dès qu'ils finiraient la fac. Tout le monde pensait que ces deux-là précipitait beaucoup les choses depuis le collège, alors qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune expérience dans les relations amoureuses. Ils avaient fait une pause en dernière année de lycée, essayant de sortir avec d'autres personnes, mais ils étaient malheureux et n'avaient pas tenu plus d'un mois.

Finalement, quand il apparut que Black*Star était hors de contrôle sans l'influence de Tsubaki et que cette dernière ne sortait pas sans lui, leurs deux familles étaient d'accord pour dire qu'ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Ils, comme Soul et Maka, avaient emménagé ensemble après le lycée et Black*Star avait fait sa demande de fiançaille un mois plus tôt. Soul était heureux et excité pour son ami, mais aussi légèrement jaloux, sachant que ça aurait pu être lui et Maka.

* * *

Il allait sérieusement réfléchir à son approche. Il était clair que maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, il ne serait plus capable de taire ses sentiments. La meilleure chose à faire était d'essayer d'avouer indirectement ses sentiments à Maka, d'élaborer un plan qui pourrait lui prouver qu'il se fichait d'être cool si cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait être avec elle, puis l'embrasser de la manière la plus cool possible. Rougir et bégayer en tenant une boite de chocolat et des fleurs, était inconcevable. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour ça. Il avait besoin d'avoir des couilles, d'aller droit au but, de jouer gros pour que plus aucun doute ne flotte dans l'esprit de Maka. Il marcha jusqu'à l'appartement, refermant la porte en se demandant où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver des feux d'artifices…

Des grognements furieux s'émanaient de la chambre de Maka. Suivant les sons, Soul la découvrit, allant et venant dans la pièce, vidant le contenu de son armoire dans une valise.

« Wow, Maka. Je pensais que tu passais juste quelques heures avec ton père, pas que tu allais rester chez lui. »

Surprise, Maka laissa tomber ses chaussons à tête de lapin. Elle était tellement occupée à faire sa valise qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il ramassa les chaussons tombés par terre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ce qui provoqua le grincement inquiétant des ressorts.

« Hey, Soul. Je compte bien rester le moins de temps possible avec lui, mais Liz vient de m'appeler. Patty ne se sent pas bien et elle voulait savoir si je pouvais rester pour la surveiller quelques jours, pendant qu'elle est en cours. Je vais y aller une fois que j'aurai fini de voir papa, du coup, tu es tout seul pour diner ce soir. J'ai acheté quelques trucs aujourd'hui, mais c'est pour plus tard alors ne les mange pas. »

Soul jouait avec les chaussons, mimant un rapport sexuel entre les deux innocents lapins roses. « Comment est-ce que je saurais ce que je peux manger et ce que je ne peux pas manger ? » dit-il en gémissant tel un enfant de six ans.

Elle lui arracha les chaussons des mains et les rangea dans la valise. « C'est simple si ça a l'air bon, tu ne manges pas. »

« Génial, donc pendant que tu auras de la bonne bouffe chez Kid, moi j'aurai cette merde de surgelés instantanés ? »

Maka attrapa quelques pulls et Soul haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi quand les femmes partaient pour quelques jours elles faisaient leurs valises comme si elles allaient partaient en expédition pour l'Everest ?

Elle lui lança un sourire narquois. « Bon appétit auprès du chauffage. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le nôtre ne fonctionnait plus ? Je t'ai appelé mais tu es parti sans me répondre. »

Il s'assit. « Je pensais avoir été discret. Comment tu as su que j'étais toujours là ? »

« Parce que tu viens de me le dire, espèce d'idiot ! » Râla-t-elle en lui lançant une paire de grosses chaussettes à la figure, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse, plus par surprise qu'à cause de l'impact.

Il se rassit une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher des informations. « Et donc, à part les cours et jouer à Florence Nightingale **(1)** , un truc intéressant s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

Maka allait déposer des paires de jeans dans sa valise, mais elle se stoppa pour répondre. « Non, rien de spécial. J'ai regardé tes devoirs et corrigé tes erreurs d'orthographe et de grammaire et je suis allée faire les courses. C'est tout. Oh, j'ai rencontré Black*Star et Tsubaki au supermarché. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir à l'intérieur de leur chariot, je crois qu'on va devoir faire un plein d'antiacides.

Il attendit de voir si elle allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais la curiosité le dévorait et il demanda, « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Son visage s'assombrit et elle fronça les sourcils quand elle se souvint, ses mouvements devenant plus brusques. « Oui. Jennifer Walters, tu te souviens d'elle ? Tu l'as peut-être vu sur le campus. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas vu que j'ai aucun cours en commun avec elle. Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi. »

« Je l'ai vu, mais j'essaie de l'éviter le plus possible. Ca a toujours été une chieuse, mais c'était pire après toute l'histoire du bal de promo. C'était déjà assez chiant quand elle est allée raconter à tout le monde que je l'avais invité à sortir, mais dire qu'on a… Ça me donne envie de vomir. »

« Ah ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en faire autant au bal de promo. » dit-elle avec un brin de gaité dans la voix.

Attention, Soul. Il fallait y aller doucement où il risquait de se faire avoir. « J'essayais d'être galant. Sérieux, Maka ? Je ne suis jamais sortie avec elle. Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais sortir avec elle et en faire un coup d'une nuit ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence avant que sa réponse se fasse entendre. « J'imagine que tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que tu l'avais fait, avec elle ou avec les autres filles que disaient que l'avais fait. »

Soul releva la tête, choqué. « Quoi ? Il y a d'autres filles qui ont dit que j'avais couché avec elles ? C'est quoi leur problème ? »

Maka leva les yeux au ciel à sa naïveté. « C'est bon, Soul. Tu sais, il y a des gars qui cris sur tous les toits qu'ils couchent avec des filles sexy alors que tout le monde sait que leur seule relation intime était avec leur main droite. Tu penses vraiment que les filles sont différentes ? »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne leur ai jamais donné une seule raison de penser que j'étais intéressé. »

Maka referma sa valise, se couchant dessus dans l'espoir de pouvoir zipper la fermeture. « Ouais, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche. Le mec sexy et cool, succombant finalement aux avances des filles. Et puis ça n'a pas aidé que tu n'aies jamais nié ce qu'avait dit Jennifer. Maintenant, elles pensent qu'elles peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent. »

« J'essayais d'être sympa avec elle, merde ! Tout le monde pensait qu'elle n'était nulle, pas intéressante, alors j'ai cru que si elle avait besoin de mentir comme ça pour se sentir bien avec elle-même, alors ok. Tant que toi et nos amis savaient que c'était faux, je m'en foutais de ce pouvait penser les gens. Qui savait que ça me reviendrait à la figure ? Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais abordé le sujet si tu pensais que j'étais avec ces autres filles ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pu le croire. Comme tu dis, tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne, et t'es pas du genre à tirer ton coup et t'en aller. » Elle lança un regard à son adversaire, la valise, et s'assit dessus en sautant légèrement pour essayer de la fermer en s'aidant de son poids. « En plus, quand la fille a dit qu'elle était avec toi, je savais que c'était impossible. C'était le weekend où on a fait le marathon de film de quarante-huit heure chez 'Star, tu te rappelles ? »

Soul grogna. « Bon Dieu, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Du moins, le fait qu'on a fait ce marathon alors qu'on avait cours le lundi suivant plutôt que d'attendre les vacances d'été. Enfin, à part Jennifer, avec combien de fille je suis sorti ? »

« Seulement trois ou quatre, alors ne prends pas la grosse tête. Je sais pas pourquoi tu es surpris. Beaucoup de filles aimeraient être avec toi. Ça m'impressionne qu'aucune de ces filles ne t'aient eu, à moins que tu me caches quelque chose ! » Le taquina-t-elle, en bondissant sur la valise pendant qu'elle fermait la fermeture éclair.

« Tu sais très bien que non. Tout est en parfait état et encore dans l'emballage. Ma vertu est intacte et-Eh, bouge de là, tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça. »

Il prit sa place sur la valise et Maka pu enfin zipper la fermeture éclair entièrement.

« Merci. Je pense que j'ai tout, du coup je vais… » Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son réveil. « Merde, j'suis en retard ! » Elle attrapa sa valise surchargée, poussant Soul dans sa précipitation. Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte, tendant un manteau à Maka.

« Doucement, ton père peut attendre quelques minutes. Sois prudente et ne conduit pas trop vite, y'a des fous sur la route. Ton portable est rechargé ? »

Maka enfila son manteau. « Je ne conduirai pas vite, je vais boucler ma ceinture et oui, mon portable est rechargé. C'est tout, Maman Poule ? Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Il la surprit quand il la serra dans ses bras. Quand elle se remit du choc, elle lui rendit son étreinte en gloussant quand il lui murmura dans l'oreille, « je veux juste que tu fasses gaffe. Noël approche et s'il t'arrivait un truc, tu raterais ton cadeau. »

« Espèce de gros nounours. Juste pour ça, je devrais t'acheter un CD de trance fusion plutôt que le cadeau que je prévois. Tu peux me laisser maintenant. Je pars seulement pour quelques jours et tu agis comme si je m'en allais pour l'espace. »

Soul mit fin à l'étreinte et regarda Maka, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Je sais, mais tu vas me manquer quand même. Je me fais toujours chier quand t'es pas là. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu t'amusais plus quand je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller. »

Les yeux de Soul s'assombrirent et sa voix devint rauque. « La vie est toujours plus belle quand tu es là, Maka. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent de rouge. Ils partagèrent ce qu'on pouvait appeler un _moment_ jusqu'à ce que des voisins du dessous commencent à se disputer, brisant alors l'ambiance qui s'était installée. Maka tourna les talons, attrapant sa valise et ouvrit la porte.

« J'dois y aller maintenant. J'essaierai de t'appeler. A plus ! »

« A plus. Appelle-moi quand tu seras installée. »

La porte se referma derrière elle et Soul lança un regard noir vers le sol d'où le son provenait. Maka allait être absente pendant trois ou quatre jours ça lui laissait assez de temps pour trouver un plan.  
Il alla dans sa chambre, enfila ses écouteurs, déterminé. Tant qu'il ne foirait rien, Soul allait tout avouer à Maka le jour de Thanksgiving.

* * *

C'est la douleur dans son cou qui réveilla Soul le lendemain matin. Il s'était endormi en position assise ce qui lui avait donné une crampe. Grimaçant, il enleva ses écouteurs et les posa sur la table de chevet, maudissant mentalement les voisins qui vivaient dans l'appartement en dessous du sien. Leur dispute avait duré longtemps et Soul avait dû fuir dans sa musique pour ne pas les entendre. Il avait brièvement envisagé de taper sur le plancher pour leur faire comprendre de se taire, mais le fait qu'il était possible que le couple se ligue et s'énerve contre lui le refroidi.

Ça avait été tellement horrible qu'il en avait raté l'appel de Maka et c'est seulement parce que son téléphone avait vibré pour lui notifier qu'il avait reçu un sms qu'il sut que Maka était arrivée saine et sauve. Son père avait été trop occupé à faire ses bagages pour faire quoique ce soit qui aurait pu l'énerver, du coup la visite avait été plus agréable qu'elle ne le pensait. Après ça, elle est allée s'installer dans une chambre d'ami chez Kid et de se coucher tôt afin de pouvoir être avec Patty, le lendemain, quand Liz partirait.

Soul n'avait pas pris pas la peine de lui raconter la dispute des voisins, sachant que ça l'inquiéterait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'était assis, écoutant ses musiques et essayant de trouver un plan, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour trouver une bonne idée. Ces dernières devenaient juste de plus en plus bizarres, et s'il se rappelait bien, il avait fini par considérer l'idée d'avoir une chèvre déguisée qui lui ferait la demande à sa place. S'il avait eu cette idée, c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé à cause du peu de nourriture qu'il y avait à l'appartement. Soul n'avait pas mangé de la journée, à part un sandwich rassit qu'un employé du magasin avait laissé dans la salle de repos.

L'estomac de Soul émit un gargouillement et il se leva de son lit, vérifiant l'heure sur ton téléphone. Les cours commençaient dans environ quarante-cinq minutes, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Soul remplaça son sweatshirt par un sweat à capuche bleu marine puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et enfiler un serre-tête noir.  
Il retourna dans sa chambre, paniqué, avant de voir que Maka lui avait déjà imprimé ses devoirs, corrigés et prêt à être rendu. Il les fourra dans son sac et alla dans la cuisine trouver quelque chose à manger. Depuis que Maka n'était plus là, il pouvait de nouveau boire le lait directement au goulot de la bouteille. Il regarda le contenu du frigo et des placards, espérant trouver un aliment non périmé qui lui servirait de petit déjeuner, avant de finir par prendre une des barres énergétiques de Maka, grimaçant au contact de la texture granuleuse et au goût de carton de la nourriture. Il but une autre gorgée de lait, le rangea dans le frigo et quitta l'appartement en fermant bien la porte derrière lui.

Une heure plus tard, il descendait la rue jusqu'au magasin où il travaillait, un immense sourire collé sur le visage. Mr. Stevens avait récupéré son devoir et, vu que c'était la veille des vacances, avait fini le cours plus tôt. Soul avait donc décidé d'aller directement au travail, voir si arriver plus tôt rattraperait le fait d'avoir quitté son poste plus tôt hier. Comme d'habitude, il avait fait sa routine « Mission Impossible », s'assurant que personne ne le voyait avant d'enfiler son costume jusqu'à ce que son patron entre dans la pièce. Se préparant mentalement à être viré, Soul fut surpris de trouver Mr. Simmons d'une humeur… Joyeuse ? Oh, ça n'annonçait _rien_ de bon.

« Evans, mon garçon ! Je suis heureux de te voir en avance ! Tu es bien rigoureux ! J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs employés » S'exclama-t-il en donnant des tapes dans le dos de Soul.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, se reculant discrètement de quelques pas. Cette gentillesse inhabituelle le faisait flipper. Il pouvait compter sur ses cinq doigts recouverts de plumes de sa main les fois où son patron lui avait parlé si gentiment et ce que cela avait entrainé. Et maintenant, il _étincelait_ presque, forçant Soul à penser que sa dinde était bonne à être farcie.

« J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles, très excitante, et tu es concerné ! Tu sais de quoi je veux parler ? »

Soul secoua la tête bêtement, sentant la corde se resserrer autour de son cou.

« La chaîne Channel 5 a appelée et ils veulent faire une reportage sur le magasin la veille de Thanksgiving ! Imagine le nombre de clients de dernière minute que ça va ramener ! Et la super nouvelle c'est qu'ils veulent des images de toi devant les meules de foin. Ils ont dit qu'ils veulent te voir en action avec les enfants, que ça ferait une belle histoire humaine, ou je ne sais quoi. Soit dans ton costume à dix-huit heures, mercredi soir, les caméras seront là pour filmer à dix-neuf heures ! » Il quitta la pièce au pas de course, laissant Soul s'affaisser contre un mur, consterné. Après tous les problèmes qu'il avait traversés pour éviter que quelqu'un le reconnaisse lors de son travail, il allait finir affiché par les informations du soir ? C'était juste la situation la moins coo-

Un immense et machiavélique sourire s'afficha sur son visage, ses dents pointues étincelantes sous la lumière crasseuse et fluorescente. L'idée était digne d'un génie. Tout le monde en sortait vainqueur. Maka saurait enfin tout, la chaîne de télé aurait la plus belle histoire sur la relation humaine qu'ils n'auront jamais vu, et il aurait la douce satisfaction de faire porter l'attention non pas sur Mr. Simmons et son misérable magasin, mais sur la fille qu'il aime.

Vérifiant la bonne tenue de sa tête de dinde, Soul réfléchi à tous les détails de son plan, tout se mettant en place devant le magasin et en glougloutant joyeusement pour chaque personne qui passait devant lui.

* * *

Mercredi, Soul était complètement surexcité, ses émotions s'embrouillant et son système nerveux fonctionnant au-dessus de la capacité normale d'un être humain. Il n'avait pas été capable de fermer l'œil la nuit dernière, rejouant le scénario de son plan en boucle dans sa tête, imaginant un très bon dénouement ou une affreuse catastrophe. Même s'il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci. Il savait que même si une personne avait des sentiments pour une autre, la personne n'avait pas tout le temps envie de tout dévoiler. Il pensait que Maka lui dirait oui, mais il ne devait pas prendre ça comme acquis. Le plan était incroyablement simple, mais à force d'y repenser toute la journée, il pouvait mettre le doigt sur toutes les petites erreurs qui pouvaient arriver. En fait, c'était presque _trop_ simple, ce qui ne lui donnait aucun préparatif à faire avant l'arrivée de Maka.

Il était d'ailleurs 17h passées et elle ne devait sûrement plus tarder. Soul fit les cent pas dans le salon, clignant des yeux au rythme de tic-tac de l'horloge. La frustration grandissait en lui, lui donnant envie de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant voir Maka entrer, sa valise dans une main, son visage rougit par le froid.

Soul se précipita jusqu'à la porte et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille afin de l'enlacer et la fit tournoyer, obligeant Maka à lâcher sa valise qui tomba sur le sol. Maka couina de surprise et donna des tapes sur les bras de Soul pour qu'il la laisse descendre.

« Soul, ça va pas ? T'es en train d'agir comme Black*Star, espèce d'idiot ! » Ria-t-elle, à bout de souffle tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre de si bonne humeur.  
« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux que tu reviennes ? Quand je disais que je m'emmerdais quand tu n'étais pas là, je ne rigolais pas. » Dit-il en la reposant sur le sol.

Sans donner la chance à Maka de reprendre son souffle, Soul lui attrapa le poignet et lui prit ses bagages.

« Ah ! Il y a le feu ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi énergique c'était quand- Soul ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de t'être encore nourri que de café et de Pixy Stix **(2)** ou je te jure que je-«

Soul déposa la valise sur le lit de Maka et aida cette dernière à enlever son manteau. « Non, mère. Je me suis fait un régime de pizza et de nourriture chinoise et mexicaine. Si tu veux manger un de ces trucs dans les six prochains jours, je te préviens, je VAIS pleurer. »

Maka hocha la tête, moqueuse tout en défaisant son écharpe qu'elle laissa près de son manteau, posé sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau. « Ca marche. Pas de rangoon de crabe **(3)** pour diner vendredi. »

« Whoa, eh, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. On peut faire des exceptions. »

Elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête de qui eut pour effet de faire remonter sa poitrine, légèrement, mais suffisamment pour détourner l'attention de Soul de sa mission première. Minute, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

« T'as dit quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : c'est bon d'être de retour chez soi, et que tu m'as manqué aussi. Et vu qu'on doit se lever tôt demain, je crois que je vais me faire un bol de céréale et aller me coucher tôt. Patty se sentait mieux et elle et Liz m'ont gardé éveillée hyper tard hier soir. Tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir aussi. Je ne veux pas avoir à te faire sortir du lit par la force demain matin. »

Soul s'arracha rapidement de la vue des seins de Maka pour se reconcentrer sur son plan. « NON ! » cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Maka qui le fixa, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été seul beaucoup plus longtemps que son pauvre petit cerveau fragile ne pouvait le supporter.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas aller dormir maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu restes debout et que tu regardes les informations pendant que je serais parti, ok ? »

Maka fit un geste vers son ordinateur posé sur son bureau. « Je pourrai pas voir ça sur internet ? »

Il soupira de frustration. Son plan n'avait pas pris en compte qu'empêcher Maka de faire une chose pour lui en faire faire une autre était comme essayer de rassembler des chats dans un labyrinthe de maïs.

« Ca n'ira pas. Je veux que tu voies ce qu'il y aura en direct sur la chaine des infos locales. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? S'il te plaiiiiit ? »

Elle le dévisagea suspicieusement. « Soul, tu es nerveux et hyperactif, tes yeux son dilaté et tu t'intéresses beaucoup trop aux informations. Si je ne prends pas en compte la possibilité que tu sois devenu un drogué dans le courant des trois derniers jours, ça me laisse avec l'hypothèse que tu me caches quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tout ce que je te demande c'est de regarder ces putains d'informations et tu en fais une affaire d'Etat ! C'est si dur à faire pour toi ? »

« Je pense que tu oublies que la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a demandé de regarder les informations, ça impliquait un Black*Star nu, un festival médiéval et deux douzaines de furets. Tu me reproches vraiment d'être inquiète ? »

Soul soupira. Il avait oublié ça. Ça avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'effort, mais il avait réussi à effacer cette scène de sa mémoire et il n'était pas vraiment heureux que Maka fasse remonter ce souvenir.

« Ok, vu comme ça, je peux comprendre que tu sois sceptique. Ça te va si je te dis que Black*Star n'est pas impliqué du tout ? »

« Hélas, oui. Je suis inquiète quand même. Je ne pense pas que je t'ai déjà vu mettre autant d'effort dans quelque chose avant. Normalement restes en arrière et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce qu'il se passe n'aide en rien. »

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Maka, essayant de se calmer afin de ne plus faire peur à Maka. « Hey, tu me fais confiance, hein ? »

Ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. « Bon Dieu, Soul ! Tu agis secrètement et ensuite tu me sors la carte du 'tu me fais confiance ?' Est-ce que tu _essaies_ de me donner une crise cardiaque ? Il n'arrive jamais rien de bon une fois que cette question est posée ! »

« Maka, je te promets que rien d'horrible va arriver. Il faut vraiment que je te supplie ? »

Elle chercha ses yeux, curieuse, essayant de cerner ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi sérieux et excité. Résignée, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« C'est vraiment important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle demanda doucement.

Le poids de ce qu'il allait faire le frappa et il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa voix devenant sèche. « Ouais… Ouais, c'est sûrement la chose la plus importante que je ferai. »

Maka lui lança un petit sourire, repoussant ses aprioris dans le fond de son cerveau. « Ca à l'air d'être vraiment cool, alors. »

Les doigts de Soul s'enroulèrent autour d'une des couettes de Maka. « J'espère vraiment… Mais si tu n'aimes pas… Va te coucher avant que je rentre et je comprendrai. »

Sentant son humeur dégringoler, Maka se senti coupable, comme si elle avait tué l'allégresse qui émanait de lui avant. « Peu importe que ce c'est, je suis sûre que ça sera génial et je te promets que je regarderai. Heureux ? »

« Tu promets ? C'est sur la chaîne Channel 5 et ça commence à 19h. Je ne sais pas l'heure exacte pour mon truc, mais tu sauras quand tu verras. »

« Ok, ça marche. Channel 5, 19h, je retiens. Je regarderai. »

« Je suis sérieux, ne quitte pas la télé des yeux pour n'importe quelle raison une fois que ça aura commencé. Ne change pas la chaîne et ne quitte pas la pièce. Sinon, je te jure que je… Je ferai quelque chose d'incroyablement viril et vraiment peu judicieux. »

Maka ricana à son ton mélodramatique. « J'ai un peu l'impression que c'est déjà quelque chose que tu vas faire ce soir. Mais je te promets, je te promets ! Je ne quitterai pas la télé des yeux. Je ne prendrai même pas un livre avec moi. Laisse-moi mettre mon pyjama, prendre des céréales et j'irai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Ça ne commence que dans une heure, de toute façon. »

« Ça me parait bien. Tu fais ça et- attends, il est déjà si tard ? Merde ! Je dois y aller, Maka, salut ! N'oublie pas la chaîne et l'heure ! »

Il se précipita jusqu'à la porte, Maka le suivant. « Soul, sois prudent ! N'oublie pas les tarés de la route dont tu m'as parlé ! »

Il se retourna avant de sortir, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Comment je pourrai oublier ? Je suis l'un d'entre eux ! »

Maka écouta les pas de Soul s'éloigner dans le couloir en poussant un soupir qui fit soulever sa frange. Elle alla se changer, comme elle l'avait promis à Soul et se posa devant la télé. Cette soirée promettait d'être… Intéressante. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas question d'une liberté sous caution.

Le chauffage fonctionnant de nouveau, Maka enfila un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux écossais verts et rouges ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manche longue. EN fouillant dans sa valise, elle sorti sa paire de chaussons à tête de lapins, glissa ses pieds dedans et alla dans la cuisine chercher un bol de Rice Krispies. Elle était toujours aussi perplexe sur les manigances de Soul. Après tant d'année à apprendre à le connaitre, elle savait qu'il était plein de surprises.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la bouteille de lait presque vide. Comme d'habitude, rien n'avait changé. Au moins, il avait laissé assez de lait pour remplir un petit bol et ne l'avait pas remis l'emballage complètement vide dans le frigo. Quand les céréales commencèrent à crépiter au contact du lait, Maka sourit. C'était dur de croire que le garçon renfrogné et presque capable de mordre quelqu'un, qu'elle avait connu était la même personne qui partageait son appartement aujourd'hui. Quand elle l'avait vu la première fois, dans son sweat jaune et noir, un headband avec un étrange pin's dans les cheveux, cela l'avait mise hors d'elle. Ses problèmes familiaux étant encore frais dans sa mémoire à ce moment-là et avaient tendance à lui faire haïr la seule vue d'un homme. Mais après avoir passé un moment à parler avec lui, elle avait vu quelque chose de profond dans les yeux de Soul, quelque chose qui semblait pouvoir résonner avec elle. Il avait essayé de paraitre cool et distant, mais quand il a annoncé ce qu'il avait fait avec Black*Star et qu'il n'avait pas eu de préjugé sur lui à cause de sa famille, Maka comprit quel genre de garçon pouvait se cacher derrière ce masque.

Plus elle traînait avec lui à l'école, plus elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui, au point où c'était naturel de se rendre chez lui après les cours. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne vivait qu'avec sa grand-mère, mais après qu'il eut expliqué en quelques phrases brèves, sa situation, elle senti qu'elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait emménagé ici. De plus, son affection pour la vieille dame crevait les yeux il pouvait l'embêter pendant une minute puis faire quelque chose pour elle sans que l'on lui demande, la minute d'après. Leurs discussions avaient fasciné Maka, elle n'avait jamais vu Soul s'ouvrir émotionnellement comme ça. Le temps passait et Soul devenait quelqu'un de plus heureux quand ils étaient avec leurs amis, bien qu'il soit resté naturellement sarcastique et légèrement grossier. Maka avait toujours eu l'impression que Soul se sentait plus proche d'elle que de ses autres amis et elle appréciait la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle quand il lui parlait de ses problèmes.

XXX

Les problèmes avaient commencé en quatrième, pendant le cours de science. Ils devaient trouver un partenaire pour un projet et toute la population féminine de la salle semblait vouloir être en binôme avec Soul. La jalousie l'avait frappé en plein dans l'estomac et c'est avec horreur qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit son partenaire de labo, mais parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'autant de filles lui tournent autour. Ce qui était stupide. Ce n'était qu'un ami. Un bon ami. Un ami qu'elle voyait tous les jours, même s'ils n'avaient pas école. Un ami avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité et avec qui elle pouvait parler de ses problèmes. Un ami dont la seule présence la rendait heureuse, surtout quand il avait ce sourire qui découvrait ses dents pointues, qui rendait la tâche de respirer difficile à Maka et qui faisait de ses genoux de la simple gelée et non, non, non, oh merde, non, elle était amoureuse !

Maka avait été sortie de ses pensées par Soul, qui l'avait rejoint à leur table et qui passait sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille, inquiet. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait choisi elle, comme partenaire, à la place de toutes les autres filles, s'insultant mentalement d'avoir laissé ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Soul l'avait dévisagé comme si elle était folle et lui avait demandé pourquoi il se mettrait en binôme avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa meilleure amie. Cette réponse l'avait exalté et terrassé en même temps. Elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il se mette à genoux et qu'il lui avoue qu'il lui portait un amour inconsidéré, mais Maka savait qu'être vu comme la meilleure amie l'obligeait ne pas pouvoir être plus que ça. C'était une position très peu enviable ; être à un doigt d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaite en sachant qu'on ne pourra jamais l'avoir.

Ces chances étaient déjà faibles, mais quelque chose vint se rajouter à tout cela. Elle aurait peut-être dû essayer une avance, mais un autre facteur lui bloquait le chemin. Soul avait cette préoccupation constante d'être cool. Si ce n'était pas cool, il n'en voulait pas et Maka savait qu'elle était loin de la définition du mot que Soul lui donnait. Alors qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, même s'il n'aimait que ce qui était cool, il n'était pas un connard et savoir ça laissait une étincelle d'espoir chez Maka. Elle avait décidé d'attendre et de voir si, peut-être, avec un peu de temps, il viendrait vers elle. Jusque-là, elle se concentrerait sur sa place de meilleure amie autant que possible, parce qu'il était bien trop important pour elle pour qu'elle le laisse tomber et ce, même s'il choisissait de l'aimer elle ou une autre fille.

Mais il ne le fit jamais. Maka avait attendu qu'il montre ce serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt envers quelqu'un, mais il restait célibataire. Pendant un bref moment de peur, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas gay, parce que ça tuerait toutes ses chances qui n'impliquaient pas une chirurgie hors de prix. Puis elle se rappela du saignement de nez colossal qu'il avait eu quand une fille avait eu un problème avec une cabine d'essayage défectueuse et Maka se senti rassurée. Il s'intéressait aux filles, elle n'avait pas besoin de changer son prénom en Manka. Du moins, pour le moment.

L'absence de relations amoureuses dans la vie de Soul, couplé avec le désire de Maka de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute, l'avait convaincue d'admettre ses sentiments. Le bal de promo arrivait et si elle devait avouer ses sentiments, autant le faire lorsqu'elle avait confiance en elle et qu'elle se sentait sexy dans une robe qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion. La partie de petite fille d'elle-même espérait qu'il lui demanderait d'être sa cavalière pour cette soirée, et elle avait attendu un indice qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il allait le faire. Durant les rois jours précédant le bal de promo, la seule information que Maka avait obtenu c'était le fait qu'il allait bien à la soirée. Parce que, bien évidemment, ça serait vraiment pas cool de rater ça. Oh, comme elle voulait effacer ce mot de la langue anglaise ! Elle avait été tellement frustrée qu'elle avait râlé pendant tout le repas de midi, annonçant que le bal de promo était stupide et qu'elle n'irait sûrement pas. Ses amis avaient été compréhensifs, sachant que Soul était la cause de sa dépression.

Ils étaient au courant de ses sentiments sans qu'elle ne leur ait dit. C'était comme si elle se trimballait avec un néon fluo que tout le monde pouvait lire. Tout le monde à l'exception de Soul. La nuit de la fête était arrivée et Maka s'était préparée longuement. Elle portait la robe dont les vendeuses avaient vantées le mérite, disant que le vêtement mettait en avant la fine carrure de Maka, et avait attaché ses cheveux de façon à dégager son visage et son cou. Le maquillage était minimaliste un peu de gloss corail et une touche de fard à paupière. Quelques bonbons à la menthe dans son sac. Juste au cas où. Toute cette préparation était plus dans son intérêt que dans celui de Soul. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'intéressait à l'apparence, sinon il serait sorti avec l'une des filles qui lui tournaient autour. Mais Maka avait besoin de booster sa confiance en elle en se faisant belle, et elle n'en avait jamais eu plus besoin que lors de cette soirée.

XXX

S'échapper des bras de son père lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Elle avait été en retard. Maka mâcha vigoureusement ses céréales en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé une fois arrivé sur place.

XXX

Elle avait senti la musique avant même d'être rentrée dans le bâtiment, la basse faisant trembler le sol. Le volume du son l'avait presque renversé en arrière lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de l'auditorium, mais les couples sur la piste de dance ne semblaient pas être dérangés. Maka se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse lorsqu'elle chercha Soul du regard. Sérieusement, c'était le seul gars de toute l'école à avoir les cheveux blancs ! Pourquoi était-ce tellement difficile de le trouver ? Un éclat de blanc traversa la vision de Maka. Enfin ! Elle sourit et commença à traverser la salle.

Puis elle s'était figée.

Le sourire s'effaçant de ses lèvres.

Le bruit de la musique était devenu inaudible.

Les couleurs des belles robes et des décorations étaient devenues morne.

Tous les sens de Maka était focalisés sur

Une

Seule

Chose.

Soul était en train de sourire à une fille, ses mains sur ses épaules. Maka senti son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Elle savait que Soul n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il fallait toucher une autre personne et le fait qu'il soit en train de le faire maintenant faisait comprendre à Maka que ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire ce soir-là était inutile. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à faire face au rejet et à l'humiliation. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur le fait d'être heureuse qu'il ait finalement trouvé quelqu'un, en prétendant qu'il ne venait pas de lui briser le cœur et d'avoir dansé la salsa dessus. Elle ferait ça bien, après être rentrée chez elle et avoir mangé une tonne de Ben et Jerry's en regardant toutes les saisons de Friends.

Ses yeux s'étaient ajustées à la lumières de la salle et elle reconnue la fille qui se tenait près de Soul. Oh, BORDEL NON ! C'était déjà dur de savoir ses espoirs envolés, mais elle pensait qu'au moins, il avait du goût ! Mais non, parmi toutes les filles qu'il aurait pu choisir, l'élue était Jennifer Walters. Ses seins étaient beaucoup trop remontés pour que cela paraisse naturel et ils semblaient vouloir s'échapper de la robe rouge moulante qu'elle portait. Jannifer était l'une de ces filles bruyantes, odieuses qui essayaient toujours d'être le centre d'attention. Maka ne comprenait pas Soul détestait tous ces dramas et il était avec la pire des Drama Lama Queen ! Ayant peur de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, Maka avait tourné les talons et quitté le bâtiment.

XXX

Maka déposa son bol dans l'évier pour le laver plus tard et retourna s'assoir dans le canapé. Elle attrapa l'épais plaid rayé et s'enroula dedans. Elle avait été tellement soulagée lorsque Soul s'était expliqué, le jour suivant, mais elle avait perdu le courage de se confesser à lui. Après leur diplôme de dernière année, Soul avait émis l'hypothèse de faire une colocation pendant qu'ils seraient à l'université afin d'économiser de l'argent et Maka avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle était devenue encore plus proche de lui, même si parfois, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne chose. C'était une situation compliquée : vivre comme ils le faisaient lui donnait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient un couple, bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, Maka savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait aussi le jour où Soul se trouverait une copine et que leur relation sera sérieuse, il voudra déménager. Maka l'aimait assez pour être heureuse pour lui, mais ça serait trop lui demander de rester et de regarder.

Elle alluma la télé qui mit quelques minutes avant d'afficher une image non floue. Maka changea la chaîne pour Channel 5 juste à temps pour voir le jingle d'ouverture des informations. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'à Soul aurait bien pu faire. Peut-être que si elle se concentrait en récitant un mantra…

Black*Star n'est pas impliqué.  
Black*Star n'est pas impliqué.  
Blaaaaack*Staaaaar n'est paaaaas impliquééééé.

Cela aida un peu, mais Maka savait que Soul était capable de manigancer quelque chose qui pouvait rivaliser avec certains plans de Black*Star. Et il serait sûrement meilleur que lui pour réaliser ça. Le visage de Maka pâlit à cette pensée et elle se força à se concentrer sur la présentation du programme des informations, essayant de deviner ce qui pourrait concerner Soul. Les nationales du concours de débat remporté par le lycée ? Non. Un vol d'alcool au magasin au coin de la rue ? Toujours pas. Un homme ayant battu le record de mangeur de poisson cru ? Bizarrement possible. Une mère donnant naissance à des quintuplés dans un bus ? Non, il aurait été beaucoup plus traumatisé que ça. Maka ricana en repensant au visage de Soul ayant viré au vert lors de la vidéo d'accouchement qu'on leur avait montré au lycée.

Les informations se coupèrent pour une page de publicité, laissant Maka sans aucun indice. Elle espérait que ça ne se trouverait pas à la fin du programme, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour tenir aussi longtemps. La météo passa et Maka, ennuyée, dessina du bout du doigt, les motifs du plaid. Quand la météorologue disparue de l'écran, l'image passa à une information filmée en direct sur les lieux d'une épicerie où Maka s'était rendue le jour d'avant. Elle regarda le groupe d'enfant assaillir quelqu'un déguisé en dinde. Pauvre gars. Et Soul qui trouvait que son boulot était horrible ! Elle lui racontera lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison.

Un journaliste avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière offrit un sourire Colgate à la caméra pendant qu'il se tenait devant le magasin.

« Bonsoir ! Ici Chuck Rodgers en direct du Simmon's Fine Foods où, derrière moi, se trouve TomTom la dinde, passant les quelques heures avant Thanksgiving à prendre des photos avec les enfants des clients. »

Le reporter fit un geste vers un petit homme gras en sueur, portant sur la tête un postiche qui avait tant bien que mal la tâche de cacher son crâne brillant et qui avait un cigare au coin de la bouche.

« L'homme se trouvant à mes côtés est Eugene Simmons, le propriétaire et le manager du magasin. Dites-moi, d'où vous êtes venu l'idée de TomTom la dinde ? »

Derrière l'homme, le groupe d'enfant avaient réussi à faire tomber le pauvre oiseau au sol et l'entourait alors que les ailes volaient dans les airs. Les enfants criaient d'une voix aigüe et la dinde émit un long et triste glouglou.

Le manager bascula sur légèrement sur ses talons avant de se remettre dans sa position première, essayant de faire de son mieux pour se donner une image d'un propriétaire modeste. « Eh bien, Chuck, la vérité c'est que j'adore les enfants. Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de voir leurs frimousses s'éclairer de joie. »

Sur le canapé, Maka ricana.

« Je suis dans le business depuis des années et j'ai remarqué à quel points les enfants aimaient les visages du Père-Noël ou du Lapin de Pâque. Donc j'ai pensé, pourquoi pas ne pas en avoir quelqu'un pour Thanksgiving ? Et du coup je… » Il radota devant la caméra, inconscient de l'arrivée furtive de la dinde qui avait pu échapper aux tourments que les enfants lui faisaient subir pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille du journaliste. Sentant qu'il se retrouvait avec une histoire bien moins intéressante qu'il ne l'avait prévu, le reporter coupa le manager et signala au cameraman qu'il fallait se focaliser sur la dinde.

« Eh bien mesdames et messieurs ! TomTom la dinde à quelques problèmes alors nous allons l'aider. Allez-y, TomTom. Dites ce que vous avez à dire ! » Il pointa le micro vers le bec de la dinde, qui commença à parler d'une voix étouffée mais faiblement reconnaissable.

« Merci. J'ai prévu tout ce que je voulais dire, mais ça me parait complètement idiot maintenant, enfin, je ne vais pas faire ma poule mouillée, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Alors voilà, je suis amoureux de cette fille depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. J'suis sérieux, ça dure depuis toujours. C'était ma meilleure amie et avant même que je m'en rende compte, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle parce que c'est la fille la plus incroyable, la plus parfaite qui existe. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que je savais que de toute façon, je mer- je ficherai tout en l'air. Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, du coup, maintenant, je vais tout dire en direct. Ah, attendez une minute. » Il tâtonna son cou de plume puis retira la tête de son costume la plaça sous son bras.

Quoi.  
Quoi ?!  
Quoiquoiquoiquoi ?!

La mâchoire de Maka failli se détacher et tomber sur le sol. Elle. Ne pouvait pas croire. Ce qu'elle était en train de voir. C'était _son_ Soul qui se tenait dans le costume de dinde, les cheveux emmêlés, mal peignés, les joues rougies par l'embarras ? Soul Je-Ne-Porterai-Pas-De-Fausses-Moustaches-Parce-Que-Les-Costumes-C'est-Nul-Evans ?

PAR TOUS LES SAINTS CORNDOGS VOLANTS ! C'ÉTAIT LUI ! Elle se pencha en avant, anticipant ses prochains mots.

« Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois ma copine. Parce que je ne suis pas cool sans toi, Maka. Tout seul, je ne suis rien qu'une dinde géante. »

Pendant un moment, Maka resta assise, ne ressentant rien du tout. Son cerveau, l'Intello9000, avait surchauffé tous les circuits qui auraient pu lui permettre de trouver une chose à répondre. Rien ne lui venait. Alors elle fit ce que toutes filles feraient dans cette situation : faire sauter les plombs de tout l'immeuble. Maka se mit debout et couru dans toute la pièce, sautant et hurlant à pleins poumons. Elle aurait pu continuer un très long moment les voisins du dessous n'avaient pas frappés sur leurs plafond en lui criant de la fermer.

Se laissant retomber sur le canapé, elle attrapa un coussin, plongeant son visage à l'intérieur pour étouffer ses cris. Elle avait un petit copain ! Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon, c'était _Soul_ ! Elle sourit niaisement en serrant son coussin contre sa poitrine.

« Cool ! »

* * *

Soul se tenait devant la porte de leur appartement, effrayé de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il avait tout raté. Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où il avait eu le micro devant lui il avait soudainement perdu toutes les phrases cools et recherchées qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête. Soul s'était retrouvé hors de son corps et s'était observé vomir le pire flot de parole qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans sa vie. Il avait enfin eu la chance de faire, _peut-être_ , avancer les choses avec Maka et il avait MISÉRABLEMENT ÉCHOUÉ. Il soupira, caressant les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête encore humide d'après avoir mis sa tête sous l'eau du robinet se trouvant dans la salle de repos.

Il n'avait pas seulement l'air d'un asocial, mais aussi de quelqu'un qui avait gardé ses doigts dans une prise électrique trop longtemps. Après avoir considéré un instant de rester sur le pas de la porte et de mourir d'hypothermie et de honte, Soul en vint à la conclusion que mourir de froid renforcerait son image de perdant. Il tourna la poignée de la porte, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, son estomac se noua. Maka était donc allée se coucher. Bien. Le menu du petit déjeuner sera des toasts tartiné de mal aise et d'humiliation.

« Putain de merde. » grogna-t-il, en enlevant ses baskets. Comme s'il venait de réciter une formule magique, les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant une Maka enroulée dans un plaid sur le canapé.

Au revoir le petit déjeuner, il allait avoir le droit à un casse-croûte de minuit à la place.

Soul se laissa tomber sur le bout du canapé, prêt à encaisser ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Hey. » dit-il d'un ton morne, évitant son regard, incapable de soutenir les yeux qu'elle allait lui faire.

Elle répondit timidement, incertaine de l'approche qu'elle devait avoir avec lui, maintenant que les choses avaient pris un tournant radical.

« Hey. »

« Tu as regardé ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors ? Fais ça d'un coup Maka. Je suis légèrement en train de mourir là. »

« Soul, c'était vraiment toi à la télé ? »

« Hélas, oui, oui c'était moi. »

« Dans… Un costume de dinde ? »

« De mieux en mieux… »

« En train d'avouer tes sentiments ? Pour _moi_? »

« Dans un glouglou pathétique, ouais. »

Il se força à la regarder quand elle lui attrapa la main et qu'elle la posa sur ses genoux, en la tapotant de façon apaisante. La bouche de Soul s'assécha à la vue de ses yeux, ces yeux qui pénétraient en lui à chaque fois, ces yeux reflétant une lueur chaleureuse.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire autant de chose, tu sais. J'aurai dit oui si tu m'avais demandé. » Sa voix était étranglée avec un mélange de soulagement, d'exaltation et de joie.

Soul se rapprocha, la main posée sur les genoux attrapa une des mains de Maka, tandis que son autre bras se glissa autour de ses épaules. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout foiré, en fin de compte.

« Peut-être que j'avais peur de te faire flipper si je te demandais plus. Je ne voulais pas te perdre en tant qu'amie. En plus, j'avais besoin de faire un truc comme ça, vu que tu semblais avoir l'impression de ne pas être assez cool pour moi. »

Maka mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de plonger le visage dans le creux du bras de Soul.

« Mon Dieu, je viens juste de réaliser ! La dinde de l'autre jour, c'était toi ! »

Soul fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'as vu ? Mais j'étais derrière l'étalage. »

« Une grande partie de toi l'était. Ta queue en plume n'était pas cachée. Je pensais que tu te cachais des enfants qui te poursuivaient comme si tu étais un morceau de viande. » ri-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'était moi. Je t'ai vu avec Tsubaki et j'ai paniqué comme un con avant de me rappeler que tu ne pouvais pas me reconnaitre. J'suis bien content de l'avoir fait. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange pourquoi tu ne pensais pas être assez cool ? C'était l'un des premières choses que j'ai remarqué che toi. » Il sourit. « En plus des couettes et des jolies jambes, bien sûr. »

Maka se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Parce que je ne le suis pas, Soul. Je suis une intello et je suis violente et stressée. Je peux aussi avoir mauvais caractère et je suis un peu prude. »

Elle le senti hausser les épaules. « Et alors ? »

Elle se pencha en arrière, levant les mains en l'air, exaspérée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'et alors' ? Rien de ces choses sont cools ! »

Soul s'avança, levant une main pour la poser sur la mâchoire de Maka afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Tu es toutes ces choses. Mais il n'y a rien de mal avec ça. Et je pense que tu ne comprends pas ma conception d'être 'cool'. Maka, tu es tellement plus que ce que tu viens de dire. Tu es forte, sexy, drôle et sexy. Tu es intelligente et vraiment gentille et j'ai dit que tu étais sexy ? »

Soul s'était encore rapproché lorsqu'il parlait et leurs fronts se touchaient maintenant. Maka ri.

« Merci pour les compliments. Alors je rentre dans tes critères ? »

Le pouce de Soul caressa la lèvre inférieure de Maka se poser sur sa joue, soupirant.

« J'ai toujours eu des critères élevés, Maka. Et tu as toujours réussi à les dépasser. »

Elle leva une main et la posa sur l'épaule de Soul. « Dis-le encore, Soul. Ce que tu as dit à la télé. »

Le ton de sa voix devint plus grave, faisant frissonner Maka alors que les lèvres de Soul caressaient les siennes lorsqu'il parla. « Je t'aime, Maka, et je veux que tu sois ma copine. »

Les bouts de ses doigts caressaient la nuque de Soul. « Je t'aime aussi, Soul. Et je veux définitivement être ta copine. »

Dès que ces mots eurent quittés sa bouche, Soul pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes, son bras se serrant autour des épaules de Maka pendant que son autre main se posa sur sa taille. Le baiser fut d'abord doux avant de devenir plus passionnel, alors que Maka se penchait en arrière, mettant Soul au-dessus d'elle. Le plaid tomba sans bruit sur le sol, le corps de Soul étouffant de chaleur celui de Maka à travers leurs habits. Il essaya de lécher la lèvre inférieure de Maka, la mordillant entre ses dents pointues ce qui la fit gémir.

La main que Maka avait posée sur la nuque de Soul se resserra et ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, donnant un léger coup de bassin pour tester sa réaction. Prenant le gémissement que Maka fit comme une approbation, il recommença, laissant échapper un sifflement quand elle leva le bassin elle aussi. Soul avait posé une main sur le bras du canapé pour ne pas écraser Maka sous son poids, son autre main se trouvant sur la hanche de cette dernière. La tête lui tournait et il lui était difficile de se concentrer parce que le corps de Maka était le Pays des Merveilles et lui criait 'mange-moi' et 'bois-moi' et il avait besoin de SE. CALMER. PUTAIN. Parce qu'il allait beaucoup trop vite et ne savait pas jusqu'où Maka était prête à aller, même si là, c'était vraiment, vraiment agréable et-

« Hey Soul » ? Dit-elle en mordillant la peau de Soul le long de sa mâchoire.

« Aaaah… Mmh, oui ? »

« Tu te rappelles quand tu as dit que tout était encore dans l'emballage ? Tu étais sérieux, hein ? »

Cela lui prit un moment de détacher son attention du mouvement de leurs hanches pour répondre.

« Ouaiiiis, j'étais sérieux… Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai genre… Essayé tout seul, mais ça ne- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de déballer cet emballage ? »

Oh. _Oh._ Ca paraissait être une _très bonne idée_. Ses coups de hanches devinrent plus rapides qu'il ne le pensait. La nuit promettait d'être bien meilleure que prévu il avait enlevé le poids qu'il portait sur le cœur et Maka l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert _et_ à jambes ouvertes. Soul déposa ses lèvres sur tout le cou de Maka, ses mains s'introduisant sous son t-shirt pour finalement, après toutes ces années, attraper l'un de ses seins fermes. Sa peau était incroyablement douce et il ne se lassait pas de la caresser et de la pétrir, faisant courir son pouce sur son téton durcit. Maka gémit son nom, ses mains remontant le t-shirt de Soul jusqu'à ses épaules.

TOC TOC

… Ils se stoppèrent pour un moment avant de retourner à leurs actions.

TOC TOC

Ca ne pouvait pas être ignoré plus longtemps l'idiot était en train de marteler la porte d'entrée. Soul laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé. C'était injuste ! La seule chose qui aurait dû être martelée cette nuit, c'était le vagin de Maka.

TOCTOCTOC

« Yo, ouvrez ! Je suis en train de me geler mes divines couilles ici ! »

« Black*Staaaar. » grogna Maka.

« Tu sais, c'était _vraiment_ _pas_ le nom que je voulais t'entendre gémir. »

« Oh, ferme la et va ouvrir la porte. »

Il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son bientôt-ex-ami. Black*Star portait une large boîte en carton. Il poussa Soul pour pouvoir rentrer.

« T'as mis du temps. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir casser votre porte. Vous étiez déjà en train de dormir ou quoi, parce que je… Je… _oh_. »

Il se stoppa dans sa marche, observant l'allure de ses amis. Ils étaient complètement débraillés.

« Merde. J'ai interrompu un truc là, non ? »

Maka fut la première à reprendre la parole. « Black*Star, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas tout préparer pour demain ? »

Il se remua, mal à l'aise. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là. On n'a plus de courant chez nous. Et je crois que ça ne va pas revenir avant un moment, alors Tsubaki et moi, on a rassemblé tout ce qu'on a besoin pour demain pour aller les mettre chez Kid. Mais il a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il me laisse approcher de sa cuisine plus tôt que prévu, alors j'ai laissé Tsubaki là-bas pour la nuit vu qu'ils ont un bon chauffage. J'ai pensé que je pourrai emprunter votre frigo et que je pourrai rester dormir sur le canapé, mais je vois que c'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Du coup je vais retourner chez Kid et- »

Maka leva une main. « Non, c'est bon. Soul, aide-le à ranger ses trucs pendant que je vais chercher une couverture et un coussin. »

Après avoir donné ses ordres, elle sorti du hall d'entrée. Black*Star alla mettre ses boîtes dans la cuisine, conscient de la paire de yeux rouges et en colère qui le fixaient. A peine avait-il posé les boîtes sur la table que deux mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et commencèrent doucement à lui retirer la vie.

« Toi ! _J'avais finalement réussi à poser mes mains sur des seins_ ! A. QUOI. TU. _PENSAIS_ quand tu es venu ici, putain ?! »

Maka passa la tête à travers la porte de la cuisine et Soul feignit un sourire sur son visage, en frottant le crâne de Black*Star avec son poing en espérant que cela passe pour un simple geste amical.

« Soul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ah, haha, rien, j'embête un peu 'Star ! »

« Oh. Je croyais que tu essayais de le tuer pour t'avoir cockblocké **(4)** mais peu importe. J'ai fait la chambre. Bonne nuit les gars. »

« J'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait ça. » marmonna Soul.

Black*Star frotta sa gorge. « Tu connais Maka. Hyper perspicace et tout... Ecoute mec, je suis désolé pour avoir tout fait foirer comme ça. Si je savais que vous alliez enfin vous mettre ensemble, j'aurai demandé à Kid de me laisser entrer. »

Soul soupira. Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère après Black*Star, pas quand il s'excusait. « C'est bon. C'est pas comme si je t'avais prévenu. »

Soul commença à ranger le contenu des boîtes dans le frigo.

« Même. Je savais que tu voulais sortir avec elle depuis longtemps et j'ai ruiné ton premier- attends. Ça sentait le sexe sur le moment. Vous vous protégez, hein ? »

Soul failli laisser tomber le pot en verre qu'il tenait. « Bah oui, je suis pas complètement stupide. Maka prend la pilule. »

« Bien. Je suis pas encore près à devenir tonton. »

Soul renifla. « Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça avant un moment. Hey, tu peux y aller et utiliser mon lit. Le canapé est hyper inconfortable quand on veut dormir dessus. »

Black*Star haussa un sourcil. « Mec, je pense pas qu'elle sera d'accord pour faire quoi que ce soit tant que je serai là. »

Soul lui lança un regard noir en fermant la porte du réfrigérateur. « Je sais ! Mais au moins je pourrais lui faire des câlins. »

« C'est sûr. Je pourrai toujours utiliser tes écouteurs si les… _câlins_ deviennent bruyants. »

« Ta gueule. »

* * *

Soul ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Maka et s'introduisit à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. Maka se releva pour le regarder.

« Oublie ça. Je ne ferai rien tant qu'il sera là. »

Soul leva les yeux au ciel. « Je viens avec des intentions honorables. Allez, je veux juste dormir avec toi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Il traversa la pièce et se glissa sous les couvertures à côté d'elle. « Je _sais_ que c'en n'est pas une. Mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire avec toi dans un lit cette nuit. Ça m'aidera à tenir avec une douleur aux testicules jusqu'à demain. »

« Comment résister quand tu es si romantique ? »

Ils s'installèrent jusqu'à trouver une position confortable, elle allongée sur le côté et lui se tenant derrière elle, en cuillère. Soul la serra près de lui pendant qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée, laissant son esprit divaguer sur le vieux diction qui disait que la fourchette était préférée à la cuillère.

* * *

 **(1)** Florence Nightingale : infirmière britannique, pionnière des soins infirmiers.

 **(2)** Pixy Stix : Ce sont des petits tubes en plastique rempli de sucre aromatisé.

 **(3)** Rangoon de crabe : Si quelqu'un trouve une bonne traduction pour le mot « rangoon » je suis preneuse. Sinon, le « rangoon de crabe » c'est genre des amuse-gueules au crabe fris (si Maka en fait un diner, elle doit en acheter des tonnes, non ? ._.)

 **(4)** Cockblocké : « I thought you were trying to kill him for cockblocking you » dans la version originale. J'ai pas trouvé une bonne traduction en français et après quelques recherches, j'ai finalement vu que le mot se disait aussi dans notre langue (bien que je l'ai jamais entendu ?) Du coup, 'cock' veut dire pénis et 'block' bloquer. Le cockblocking c'est quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose fait stopper une relation sexuelle de manière brusque (vous me suivez ?)

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je dois avoué que lorsque j'ai vu écrire que la partie sur la seule chose qui devait être martelée, j'ai été prise d'un immense fou rire et je me suis dit "nan mais, je vais pas traduire ça..." Bah si.**

 **J'espère que la scène des préliminaire sur le canapé n'est pas trop mal traduite... C'était assez compliqué.**

 **Sinooooooon, la fin d'un chapitre, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Un nouvel OS (huhu) et je vous promets que ça sera un OS qui sera la suite de l'AU médecin/policier que j'avais posté en tout premier (parce que vous êtes beaucoup à me demander une suite de cet OS et que du coup, j'ai une petite idée.)**

 **Sinon, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai un tumblr (si vous connaissez pas le principe, en gros c'est un genre de blog où l'on poste des choses que l'on aime ? C'est très mal expliqué, mais je peu pas mieux faire... Désolée...) qui est itsnotpigtails. tumblr. com Dessus j'y poste des fanarts de Soul Eater, la plupart du temps et aussi quelques OS en anglais que je trouve. Si ça vous dit d'y faire un tour, faites vous plaisir (surtout que les fanarts de Soul Eater qu'on trouve sur tumblr, c'est juste la vie.)**

 **QUOI D'AUUUUTRE (en vrai, si y'a encore un lecteur ou une lectrice qui me lit à ce stade, je t'envoie des cookies au chocolat)**

 **A ouais, un petit "dans le prochain épisode", ça vous dit ?**

 **On fait ça à l'américaine ? (en vrai y'aura juste le "coming soon" qui fera un peu américain...)**

 **COMING SOON : Une cuisine repeinte, une histoire de taser, et la promesse d'une partie monopoly.  
La soirée de Thanksgiving va être riche en émotion. C'est moi qui vous le dit.  
Il me semble qu'il y aura des pizzas, aussi, mais je suis plus sûre.  
Oh, et y'a une certaine histoire de sortir quelque chose de l'emballage. Bah oui. C'est pas rated M pour rien.**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vous envoie de l'amour et des gâteaux au chocolat, les gens !**


End file.
